Percy Jackson and the Kanes
by Percabeth122
Summary: This is a crossover between Percy Jackson,Heroes Olumpus and Kane Chronicles. This is after the Serpents Shadow and Son of Neptune. Apophis has came back and made a team with Gaea to rule three nation Greek, Roman and Egyptian. Warning if you havent read those tow books this is a spoiler. FIRST STORY NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Characters **

From Percy Jackson we have

Annabeth Chase a daughter of Athena

Percy Jackson a son of Poseidon

Nico D'angelo son of Hades

From Heroes of Olympus 

Jason Grace son of Jupiter

Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus

Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite

From the Kane Chronicles

Alyssa studying the path of Geb

Sadie Kane

Carter Kane

Anubuis/Walt

OC

Linda Fannon ….

Danny Fannon….

Heather daughter of…..

A/N and finally my OC who will be names in the other chapter and how she got there.


	2. Chapter 1

**Heather**

I was racing in the woods heart pacing and my blood pressure was rising. I had been running for the past seven minutes loosing the feeling in my arms and legs but I trudged on. Something was chasing me I don't remember anything, well at least not anything important. Except for being I was blacked out and waking up at the side of the road.

I woke up dizzy and stylish I woke up in the most beautiful dress you could see; it was an old Greek dress pretty but long so I had to lift up my dress and run and I was getting tired and weak, my blonde hair was oily which made it worse.

By the time I couldn't run anymore I pulled out the accessory from my hair and pulled the bracelet from my wrist. As soon as the bracelet left my arm it turned into a glittery sword fitting perfectly in my hand. I stared at the gruesome monster the large eye stuck on the middle of its head it smiled than attacked me.

My instincts acted and I was ready I have no absolute idea of where I got the bravery and skills from but I fought. In minutes he was dead

I sat by the tree and tried to get some shut eyes flowing through my head searching for what I know. I had a father not just any father but a father that was special and a mother that was hurt so far I knew how to fight and I had some power some power

I thought. I opened my eyes and looked at my body noticing it was camouflaged instantly disappeared. I made my body reappear and stood up I had to keep going I sniff the air like an animal and darted my eyes perfectly I wasn't turning into a animal but I had the instincts like one. Food, water, humans I could sense them all I walked in the direction until I reached a lake.

A sound was coming from above me "Carter what the hell" a girl shot "I'm not controlling it" the boy shot back "guys were landing by a camp" Another girl screamed. An explosion was made and I was knocked out or at least I tough I was. I looked up and saw something incredible with my hands.

**Leo**

When I went to get the girl she looked fine but the hem of her dress was wet and muddy her arm was scratch, not badly. I helped her out the water.

I watched as she took the golden clip out her hair and threw it in the water a Nyad jumped and caught it; she took out a band to tie her hair and handed to me to hold. I stared at her face the way her shoulder past length blonde hair fell down how her face was beautiful and her eyes were brown like mines.

She was holding out her hand for me to pass her back her hair tie but I was too distracted by her beauty, "oh ya here".

She ripped it from my hands with a roll of her eyes and tied her hair. "Come with me to let you change your clothes" I leaded her to the dark wood cabin with the wide window at the front I guess you could call it a walk threw I rung the bell and Mike came up.

"Hello how may I help you" his freckles and red hair shine in the sun as he smiled thoughtfully at the girl "One girl sized camp half-blood t shirt and shorts" I ordered "Okay one second" he disappeared for a minute coming back with our order "here you go 6 drachmas".

I handed him the cash and brought her to the doll house, Drew immediately opened the door "ooh a new child of Aphrodite come in at least you come better dressed than Piper" Drew cooed. "Actually she need to change she is not a child of Aphrodite" I cut in before letting her go I whispered in her ear "change and get out if they ask you to try anything you will come out looking like a model beware" I warned her.

I waited for her and she took longer than I expected I went to peek on her I knocked the door and Drew threw her out "take her she has no respect" I thought Drew should be the last person on earth to be talking about respect "what did you say?"I asked. "She told me those clothes were so old fashion she wanted to give me something else she offered me designer clothes I refused. She then told me if I wanted to impress you (I choked, me) I told her I don't like boys and she called me gay I told her I'm straighter then the poll your mom  
Dances on".

I had a laugh attack on the floor "You told her that!" I couldn't breathe tears flooded down my eyes I was going to get use to this girl. Drew burst open the door and stomped out her cabin  
to the big house "come on" I lead her to the big house. "Chiron I believe this new girl need serious punishment" Drew scoffed. "What did she steal your brush " Annabeth asked Drew told them what she said to her but totally changed her words everyone nearly choked trying to hold in there laughter even Chiron simply smiled.

"Ah Drew Heather is new and probably didn't know better and I'm guessing she might be a child of Ares". Heater shook her head "the gods said I'm a daughter of Pan and last time I checked they took away my memories for an 'important reason'" Heather shrugged. "So if you're a daughter of Pan that mean your definitely important then" Clarisse said. "No important reason means I'm not important thank you captain obvious". Clarisse stood up "Your welcome Sergeant Sarcasm" she shot back "Thank Comrade come back" Heather shot back "senior smart ass". "Anytime Dictator Dick head" Heater replied Clarisse grabbed the collar of her shirt and she spit in her eye.

Okay I've never seen anybody stand up to Clarisse before or dissed Drew this girl came out bold. "Okay Clarisse, Heather please sit down" Chiron said with an edge to his voice. "Heather I'm  
going to let Leo give you a tour please doesn't say anything to anybody or spit in their faces, got it" Heather got up and walked out the room.

"How did he know my name?" Heather turned and asked me all I could do was shrug Chiron has thought many heroes I'm pretty sure he knew their name before they came too. "Anyways demigods you may finish your game, Leo" I nodded at Chiron's order I understood what he meant.

I gave her a tour but she didn't seem very amused heck I showed her the lava wall she doesn't even flinch the only time she actually got exited is when I took her in the forged that's where she asked me questions.

And I thank the gods she asked me questions of things I knew very well. She probably asked me a thousand questions like; "what's that, what's does it do and how did you make ", it things like that. She pointed to my sword that I had at my station "oh this it works with my fire powers so" I swung the sword and flame swooped in the same direction "pretty neat huh" she looked fascinated and almost touched it I pushed her hand away "no it super hot you can't really touch it" I warned she shrugged and moved down the forge. "Do you thing you can fix my bracelet and my dagger?" she asked handing it to me "sure this won't take long" I said.

She watched me as I fixed them both back into place it wasn't that badly damaged. "There" I handed it back to her she thanked me "wow that's probably the nicest thing you've said since you got here

"I'm not rude, I'm honest "."You don't think you're too honest?" I asked she shook her head. "If I hadn't seen your tool belt I would have thought you were a child of Apollo or Ares" Heather told me. "Why? I asked I didn't seem like neither of them. "Because a) you're muscular and b) you're good looking". She said it with a straight face now I've met lots of girls in my life more than an average guy at school would meet thanks to Camp but not one could go up to a guy and call them good looking with ought even blushing

I stared at her as if she came from outer space. "What you rather me lie and say your ugly an your eyes aren't gorgeous" I continued to stare at her as she complimented me. "Let's go to the big house" I said. I walked in silence as she re pointed everything's told her in the tour and commenting some things I've bet you that has been running in everyone's mind each time they past by it this girl really was honest.

"Do you have a mom step dad?" I asked she shook her head blushing she was so honest you could tell when she was lying. I shrugged it off and nodded like I believed her Heathers face turned back to a normal color. We walked in the big house only is I could get dirty looks by the magicians.

**Carter**

This camp had more drama then Jersey Shore if that was even possible but instead everyone actually has brain cells. They argued and even took out sword to fight at some point until Chiron broke them up. We were discussion about Egyptians and why would the gods do this. We really didn't come up with and answer but this red head stood up and made us jumps green smoke spewed out her nostrils and mouth I stared in shock.


	3. Chapter 2

**Heather**

As soon as we walked in no one payed attention not that I'm looking for attention, they were staring at the red head who looked like she was having a seizure. Green smoke flew out of her ears and nostrils her eyes flashed white and she spoke like there was multiples of her.

''_Three shall unite to far lands_

_Retrieve the memory from the serpent's hands_

_The daughter of Pan shall lead in deep tunnels_

_Traveling north, to the once great place that will be destroyed_

_If not in time for summer's joy"_

She collapsed in the hands of a boy with dark black hair he had a grey dyed streak and a marvelous green eyes that looked like I was staring into the sea so in other words he was hot. He helped her to a small bean bag in a corner.

Chiron sat peacefully in his wheel chair like if he heard this rhyme before. "So do you guys always sit around a table to listen to a girl say a rhyme like this because if you do that is weird" I said. They all shot me glares "It's a prophecy not a rhyme and it's not weird. (she paused) okay I take that back it is weird but very true" The blonde retorted. She was holding his arm as if he would disappear if she let go 'overly attached girlfriend much'. (**A/N If Heather says anything rude it's not because I hate the characters it's because she doesn't know them, so you will hear a lot of rude remarks.)**

"Heather you realize you in the prophecy too Daughter of Pan" Chiron stated, Prophecy now that sounds familiar probably heard that word before like this camp it didn't seem old it seemed to rack my brain and Chiron he was more than just a cripple I taped my foot thinking. "Are you surprised, mad, scared show some emotion kid" Clarisse said "No I'm excited, confused and ready for and adventure" I replied. "Someone get her to a mad house" The bald muscled guy shook his head in disbelief

Enough children now ma I guess all cabin leaders apart from the Egyptians and the chosen seven to go" The cabin Leaders grumbled and I got up about to go with Rachel but Chiron pulled me back.

"You're important too, way too important" He mumbled the last part under his breath. "So are we sending three people" A blonde girl asked she had blonde hair lighter than mine and a faint British accent making her question not seem stupid. But others seemed to think the same as her was I the only one who knew what three meant a voice spoke in my head to tell them my mind. Not even I know where I got this intelligent answer from I shocked myself as much as I shocked the group

"No the three as Egyptian, Roman and Greek" I explained "and it's obvious that 'her memory and Jason's memory is in some Serpents hand" Percy continued. What's up with the gods and stealing demigods memories were they that interesting they had to keep them for a while. "But Hera stole Jason, You and Percy's memory so that means" Annabeth started "Hera is captured with some Serpent!" Leo shouted he didn't seem mad in fact he seemed rather happy.

"No I thought we killed Apophis" The brunette girl started to shake at that. "Who is this Apophis who felt the need to take my memory along with this Hera freak?" I asked are they pedophiles who needed teenagers' memories.

"It's a long story but he is a demon something you don't want to come face to face with" The blonde dude said. "Demigods you know prophecies have double meaning and since these Egyptians were sent here they must be put in our 'guest cabin' please". One by, one they exited the room to the 'guest cabin' I was left with Leo.

**Heather**

"So what memory do you have?" Leo asked. I traced my mind and found I had no memory of my past all I had was all my school memories "Well I had a small group of friends, a foster mom that lives I think OH, (IT CAME BACK WHERE I LIVED) Not too far from Long Island shores in New York. Not a fancy apartment in fact close to Jamaica Avenue, a ghetto place.

And I, didn't really like her I liked her mother better she took me shopping actually treated me right she let me stay in her house when my foster mom had a wild party. She was a prostitute and that's all I knew about her my best friend was my sister and" I froze there was something else I was about to say but it slipped out my mind and now I couldn't remember. Leo gave me a questioned looked Oh when I get my hands on Hera goddess or not she will pay because I am everyz bitch worst nightmare.

"Hobbies?' he changed the subject after seeing my face "Dancing and skating" that for a fact I knew from the beginning if she ever took away my skating skills I would personally go find her on my two feet and choke her. "That's awesome I think I like you already, not girly, rude and funny with a sense of adventure you Heather have just met your twin'' Leo smirked I couldn't help but laugh, we were interrupted by Chiron

"Leo you know we're going to need the Argo so can you get her up in ready I'm afraid you guys will have to leave soon once whose going is decided at camp fire, Heather will meet you later she needs to come with me".

Okay that's sound like what the police would say to me, no scratch that that's exactly what the police say to me, so I'm not a goody too shoe I've only gotten arrested twelve times for setting animals loose, causing science experiments to go haywire, destroying instruments and many more.

But let me tell you none of those were my fault trust me "I am glad you made it here safely and didn't get captured Gaea would have tied you up you don't understand how important you are" Not as important as the so called 'seven' I muttered under my breath,

Chiron was now a centaur which didn't seem to faze me he walked me towards the cabins "its okay I'm used to be tied up around my wrist it's a weekly thing for me" I replied, Chiron smiled. "Trouble maker I see you Leo and Percy must share stories some day, but for know this is your home sometimes the satyrs come here in remembrance of Pan this is your home.

I gawked at my bed made of leaves and twisting branches there was a tree in the middle of the room with grass as my floor I had pets! I loved animals but wasn't a vegetarian, sorry meat! But I love my bacon.

A wolf sat on the floor near my bed side on the top of the tree was a Phoenix burning colors and three bunnies sat in a row sleeping butterflies and dragon flies flew in my room as little plant grew from my floor a wood pipe stood on my dresser. I played a tune and water appeared to water the plants.

"This is beautiful!" Chiron motioned me to look in the corner were I found a boom box; Dubstep, RB, hip hop, Pop, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez **(I don't even like her but what ever to the people who do like her. It was either her or Justin Bieber),** Usher, Hot Chelle Rae, Hedley, Skrilllex, baby it was music heaven.

Beside that was my skate board along with two new ones "I feel like it's my birthday and charismas and Hanukah like I already got my eight day presents if I was Jewish" Chiron gave my a smile and left. I had to go see Leo so I took my skate board and followed the hard pathway stopping to find out where he was I did a kickflip barrel , so far so good I guess Hera won't get choked after all.

I passed some Apollo kids playing basket ball there I saw Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper ''Hey Heather" Percy and Jason stopped to come say hi to me "where did you get the skate board from?" Percy asked "mine from home" I did a 180 "have you guys seen Leo? Is he still on the Ego?"."Jason laughed "you mean the ARGOII" I shrugged a conch horn blew well you should see him at diner which is now. The Apollo's ditched the basket balls and grabbed their shirts, "Come we need to go to the dinning pavilion" Piper said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Heather**

As soon as we walked in no one payed attention not that I'm looking for attention, they were staring at the red head who looked like she was having a seizure. Green smoke flew out of her ears and nostrils her eyes flashed white and she spoke like there was multiples of her.

''_Three shall unite to far lands_

_Retrieve the memory from the serpent's hands_

_The daughter of Pan shall lead in deep tunnels_

_Traveling north, to the once great place that will be destroyed_

_If not in time for summer's joy"_

She collapsed in the hands of a boy with dark black hair he had a grey dyed streak and a marvelous green eyes that looked like I was staring into the sea so in other words he was hot. He helped her to a small bean bag in a corner.

Chiron sat peacefully in his wheel chair like if he heard this rhyme before. "So do you guys always sit around a table to listen to a girl say a rhyme like this because if you do that is weird" I said. They all shot me glares "It's a prophecy not a rhyme and it's not weird. (she paused) okay I take that back it is weird but very true" The blonde retorted. She was holding his arm as if he would disappear if she let go 'overly attached girlfriend much'. (**A/N If Heather says anything rude it's not because I hate the characters it's because she doesn't know them, so you will hear a lot of rude remarks.)**

"Heather you realize you in the prophecy too Daughter of Pan" Chiron stated, Prophecy now that sounds familiar probably heard that word before like this camp it didn't seem old it seemed to rack my brain and Chiron he was more than just a cripple I taped my foot thinking. "Are you surprised, mad, scared show some emotion kid" Clarisse said "No I'm excited, confused and ready for and adventure" I replied. "Someone get her to a mad house" The bald muscled guy shook his head in disbelief

Enough children now ma I guess all cabin leaders apart from the Egyptians and the chosen seven to go" The cabin Leaders grumbled and I got up about to go with Rachel but Chiron pulled me back.

"You're important too, way too important" He mumbled the last part under his breath. "So are we sending three people" A blonde girl asked she had blonde hair lighter than mine and a faint British accent making her question not seem stupid. But others seemed to think the same as her was I the only one who knew what three meant a voice spoke in my head to tell them my mind. Not even I know where I got this intelligent answer from I shocked myself as much as I shocked the group

"No the three as Egyptian, Roman and Greek" I explained "and it's obvious that 'her memory and Jason's memory is in some Serpents hand" Percy continued. What's up with the gods and stealing demigods memories were they that interesting they had to keep them for a while. "But Hera stole Jason, You and Percy's memory so that means" Annabeth started "Hera is captured with some Serpent!" Leo shouted he didn't seem mad in fact he seemed rather happy.

"No I thought we killed Apophis" The brunette girl started to shake at that. "Who is this Apophis who felt the need to take my memory along with this Hera freak?" I asked are they pedophiles who needed teenagers' memories.

"It's a long story but he is a demon something you don't want to come face to face with" The blonde dude said. "Demigods you know prophecies have double meaning and since these Egyptians were sent here they must be put in our 'guest cabin' please". One by, one they exited the room to the 'guest cabin' I was left with Leo.

**Heather**

"So what memory do you have?" Leo asked. I traced my mind and found I had no memory of my past all I had was all my school memories "Well I had a small group of friends, a foster mom that lives I think OH, (IT CAME BACK WHERE I LIVED) Not too far from Long Island shores in New York. Not a fancy apartment in fact close to Jamaica Avenue, a ghetto place.

And I, didn't really like her I liked her mother better she took me shopping actually treated me right she let me stay in her house when my foster mom had a wild party. She was a prostitute and that's all I knew about her my best friend was my sister and" I froze there was something else I was about to say but it slipped out my mind and now I couldn't remember. Leo gave me a questioned looked Oh when I get my hands on Hera goddess or not she will pay because I am everyz bitch worst nightmare.

"Hobbies?' he changed the subject after seeing my face "Dancing and skating" that for a fact I knew from the beginning if she ever took away my skating skills I would personally go find her on my two feet and choke her. "That's awesome I think I like you already, not girly, rude and funny with a sense of adventure you Heather have just met your twin'' Leo smirked I couldn't help but laugh, we were interrupted by Chiron

"Leo you know we're going to need the Argo so can you get her up in ready I'm afraid you guys will have to leave soon once whose going is decided at camp fire, Heather will meet you later she needs to come with me".

Okay that's sound like what the police would say to me, no scratch that that's exactly what the police say to me, so I'm not a goody too shoe I've only gotten arrested twelve times for setting animals loose, causing science experiments to go haywire, destroying instruments and many more.

But let me tell you none of those were my fault trust me "I am glad you made it here safely and didn't get captured Gaea would have tied you up you don't understand how important you are" Not as important as the so called 'seven' I muttered under my breath,

Chiron was now a centaur which didn't seem to faze me he walked me towards the cabins "its okay I'm used to be tied up around my wrist it's a weekly thing for me" I replied, Chiron smiled. "Trouble maker I see you Leo and Percy must share stories some day, but for know this is your home sometimes the satyrs come here in remembrance of Pan this is your home.

I gawked at my bed made of leaves and twisting branches there was a tree in the middle of the room with grass as my floor I had pets! I loved animals but wasn't a vegetarian, sorry meat! But I love my bacon.

A wolf sat on the floor near my bed side on the top of the tree was a Phoenix burning colors and three bunnies sat in a row sleeping butterflies and dragon flies flew in my room as little plant grew from my floor a wood pipe stood on my dresser. I played a tune and water appeared to water the plants.

"This is beautiful!" Chiron motioned me to look in the corner were I found a boom box; Dubstep, RB, hip hop, Pop, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez **(I don't even like her but what ever to the people who do like her. It was either her or Justin Bieber),** Usher, Hot Chelle Rae, Hedley, Skrilllex, baby it was music heaven.

Beside that was my skate board along with two new ones "I feel like it's my birthday and charismas and Hanukah like I already got my eight day presents if I was Jewish" Chiron gave my a smile and left. I had to go see Leo so I took my skate board and followed the hard pathway stopping to find out where he was I did a kickflip barrel , so far so good I guess Hera won't get choked after all.

I passed some Apollo kids playing basket ball there I saw Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper ''Hey Heather" Percy and Jason stopped to come say hi to me "where did you get the skate board from?" Percy asked "mine from home" I did a 180 "have you guys seen Leo? Is he still on the Ego?"."Jason laughed "you mean the ARGOII" I shrugged a conch horn blew well you should see him at diner which is now. The Apollo's ditched the basket balls and grabbed their shirts, "Come we need to go to the dinning pavilion" Piper said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Leo**

I did a last check around the ArgoII before running to dinner I heard load laughter and jokes and food flying everywhere, it was obvious because of our visitors Chiron changed the rules for diner. I walked to grab my dinner scraping the vegetables in the fire as a burnt offering.

I was sure one day I was going to be caught for this but so far I haven't touched my vegetables for a whole year! I sat at the already full Poseidon cabin beside Jason ''were discussing about the Egyptian Annabeth thinks we should get to know them before going on a quest with them" Jason said "well they already hate me so there's no fixing that" I mumbled.

"Leo I hated you the first time I met you and know were best friends" Piper supplied the table roared with laughter I just grumbled. ''Leo to be honest I don't think they just hate you I think there secretly plotting to kill us too it's like the Romans all over again'' Frank said.

After diner I left to get ready for Capture the Flag with Heather trailing behind me ''what is Capture the Flag?" Heather asked "there are two teams Red and blue we have different stations all depending on your strength for instance I would be setting up traps with the Hermes cabin because of my skills. And all you have to do is Capture the flag from the other team and bring it back to home'' I finished, "sounds brutal'' she said "it is trust me you would be lucky not to get a scratch on you'' I answered. The conch horn blew again and it was time to find our stations on the list.

They don't have my dad on here, what team are you on?" I wasn't happy with my team members the only good cabins we have is Athena, Demeter and Iris, Poseidon and Zeus didn't count because it they only had one person.

"Blue team" I sighed pulling my amour over my body. Chiron did his normal check and stopped at Heather "Hmm we didn't seem to get you on the list what team would you like to be on?" Chiron asked ''Blue team?" she didn't seem to sure "I thought so" he smiled and walked away. I lead her to where Annabeth was cursing ''our team sucks no offence (she quickly added to a bunch of staring Aphrodite girls).

"Tell me about my sisters can't tell a difference between a sword and a spear'' Piper whined, Drew sashayed over spraying perfume and blush on our faces, and necks "you guys can't go into battle smelling and looking like that" she said. I couldn't breathe with all this axe and blush I'm inhaling "Drew what the hell was that for'' Annabeth coughed some more we were all chocking I felt ready to pass out. ''Wait Drew pass those to me'' Heather snatched them out of Drew's hands "Leo do you have a wind blower or something?"

I nodded and pulled one out of my tool kit. Heather poured the two into its nozzle and started it she blew it in our faces making it hard to breath. "HEATHER!" I scream chocking on the air "see we can use this for the enemy" Annabeth nodded still chocking. Chiron came walking over to us with a brunette and blonde girl "Demigods this is Alyssa and Sadie they will be on your team" Chiron passed them over to us and galloped away to start the game. "Are you aware of how to play Sadie and Alyssa" they both nodded and the Chiron announced places. We set Sadie and Alyssa on forward with Heather, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason and I "all you guys have to do is fight alright and just follow us" Jason ordered and we went out when Chiron yelled attack.

**Heather**

The traps were working well so far but The Red Team was killing most of our team members. We fought of a groups of the opposite team think we were the only team going strong on the blue team. There was a dark mist and so it was hard to see we just had to trust our instincts. I realized how good of fighters Alyssa and Sadie were they were skillful with their staff and swords. Sadie could easily use her wand and create a distraction or explosion. "

Where the hell are we going?" Piper stopped "we could be anywhere right now and I have a feeling were just going in circles" she said "how do you know?" Jason questioned "because there is only one tree with that smell and we passed by it twice now" she answered. Okay great we were just going in circles go figure, something told me to sniff the air and listen, "stop no one move" I retorted they gave me a confused look but obeyed I sniffed the air and listened I could smell people!

Okay that sounded extremely weird but I kid you not I could smell and here feet running from far away I listened very closely "great we scared them away" a buff voice said "come on let's get back to the flag" another voice said this time a female. "Come on I know were the flag is" I called I lead them to the voices and told them to watch out for trees or bushes I could here I was on a roll the mist was clear by now so you could clearly see the flag the two campers were still talking in hushed voices. "How the heck did you, do that how did you?" Jason stared at me shocked"

You have animal instincts" Annabeth gawked "what!" I felt weirdly offended "it's true animals can sense when humans are near because some have really good hearing and other animals can be blind or in fog and tell when a tree is near because I heavy objects sound different from light objects like a building. If you were to sit in a car with your eyes close you could tell a building is near because it sound different from the rest of the streets and if you stomp your foot or snap your fingers you can tell when an object is near because of its sound waves' I stared at Annabeth she really was smart.

"Eww too much science your exactly like Carter a nerd' Sadie shivered I giggled I was going to like her."We need a plan" Alyssa whispered " well I can turn invisible well it's more like camouflage but it should work" I suggested "great and I'll just do this" Alyssa took out her staff pointed it to the ground and immediately the two campers sunk in the ground like quick sand while screaming like little girls.

I grabbed the flag and ran back to the gang "well that was easy" Percy just jinxed it soon jewelry grabbed on to our legs and tied us up to the tree an Eagle flew and grabbed the flag out me hand "darn you Frank and Hazel and your superpowers" Leo clenched his fist pointed it to the eagle "Leo that's not going to get the flag back but at least we can see everything from here" I said. We couldn't see everyone that well but it was much clearer up here then down there "now what?" Piper asked I started flipping myself around pulling myself out the jewelry I finally go out and jumped down I advised the others to do the same it took some time but at least we got out. The conch horn blew darn it I thought we already lost.

The Red team stated cheering throwing their helmets in the air like it was graduation. "Well you guys want to celebrate our loss!" Leo suggested Sadie did the honors and tied him to a tree "guys guys! Wait doesn't leave me here!" we laughed as Leo was screaming from his tree we tied him to.


	6. Chapter 5

**Leo**

Well last night's Games sucked that's for sure, I burned myself out the rope juts incase if you were wondering.

I had to get my baby ready we were going to be leaving tomorrow morning says Chiron which means I will have to wake up early and I hate waking up early it is not my thing. I walked to breakfast and sat at the Poseidon table with my friends and new visitors. We made new friends last night, which were great Sadie and Alyssa who didn't seem to hate me anymore.

"I like Sadie" Piper said "she hates Drew too I didn't know they went to the same school together along with Lacy "being in the same classes as Drew takes a lot of patience" I said.

Lacy was fine pretty but a little too bubbly and nice, "so Heath" I started "don't call me that!" she snapped "fine Heath, I really don't listen to when people tell me to stop once you get a nick name from Mr. Valdez it sticks you're just going to have to get used to it from now on" I said stuffing waffles in my mouth "fine Lion'' she answer. I nearly choked on my waffle I gulped down orange juice before I could reply "hey why did you call me that?" I asked "because Leo means Lion in astrology you know Leo the Lion" I shook my head I never payed attention in science class and I never will.

After breakfast it was time to start my classes I left Heather who went with the loners it's my little nick name for them Hazel, Percy and Jason who trained with each other but today they had Heather and the Egyptians so they didn't look too lonely. I did my usual classes taught at the forges before lunch with Harley.

During lunch time we were called to the big house every member of the quest they served us chips and soda there. "Leo your pad" I took out my pad out my tool belt I created it last week and Annabeth found it super useful. "You guys bought that I thought Chiron said technology wasn't very popular here?" Zia asked "no Leo made it" Jason said patting me on the back I blushed Heather and the Egyptians started at me in shock "you made that Leo that's awesome" Alyssa said.

"So we are here'' Annabeth pointed to us on the map at the shore where the boat would be "No Annabeth we are here that's where the boat is" I pointed to the big house where we were sitting "it doesn't matter Annabeth said ''yes it does" I answered "Leo shut up" I immediately shut my mouth I thought a year with Piper and I would have gotten over her charm speak but no it just kept on getting better and better.

"It is either you trained him to be an obedient dog or you just forced him to shut up" Sadie said "both" Hazel said "Hey I'm not a dog and I guess we forgot to mention our powers to you, I the most amazing child of Hephaestus who is the most handsome, the most funny and the most…''

Piper cut me off "Valdez the cocky one who is just the repair boy, is a fire user I showed them by flaming up my body they gasped."Seaweed brain can make earthquakes and control water" Annabeth said "and Annabeth has some sort of gift her mom gave her that she does not know how to use yet I mean when I get a gift I'm able to take it apart and put it together back again with extra features and she doesn't" Annabeth punched my arm hard well I guess I just lost an arm, I'm serious I couldn't move it thanks to her. "oww Annie'' I made the mistake by calling her that I forgot she hates that name not even Percy can call her that without getting punched she did it again in the SAME SPOT!

"Piper can charm speak whatever she says you do, Hazel can pull cursed diamonds out the ground and can control jewelry, Jason can fly and create lighting storms what so ever, and I can change into different animals I'm a shape shifter" Frank finished.

The Egyptians explained a little about were there from they weren't children of gods but they follow their paths or something like that and study that gods magic. It was all so confusing for one HDHD demigod to pick up but at the same time cool.

"Continuing on the plan we are here" she pointed to the same place giving me a glare before continuing we have to go here Egypt that's seems the most suitable and Hazel I have a feeling Nico will probably be hanging out their'' Hazels face lit up by this.

"Nico you mean about medium height looks about my age dark hair looks gloomy and olive skin?" Alyssa asked "Yes that's our Nico why you know him?" Percy question "kind of'' she blushed and looked away, "anyways Egypt will be the best place to go unless we are told otherwise I suggest everyone start packing as for the Egyptians come with me I will lend you guys a suitcase with clothes and all you need" Annabeth dismissed us and we got up to leave. "Yes no stinking pajamas for a month I love this place" Sadie screamed her boy friend and brother shook their heads at Sadie's excitement.

"Leo, Heather before you pack I have an important task for you Heather we found your foster family and I think it's important that you must go see them" Chiron said.

**Heather**

I just stared out the window watching buildings and people walk on the sidewalk of the busy street, as we were driving threw the busy city, New York. Leo on the other hand was playing with barb wired and screws not paying attention to the world itself.

"Ugh traffic this might be a while kids" the cab driver turned back to tell us. I nodded and looked back out the window. We were going to see my foster family Chiron said it would help me understand more off my past or whatever that meant.

We reached my town and my stomach grew butterflies, I was getting closer to home don't ask me how I knew I just knew "turn right" I said to the cab driver he nodded and turned. Leo winded up the window chocking at the strong smell of cigars and alcohol "How do you live here" he pointed out the window were thugs sat playing poker "you get use to it, you're not wearing anything red right?"

I asked. "No why?" he asked "they will shoot you of you were red here" Leo's face turned pale and he gulped "what a friendly neighborhood, it is like my childhood all over again" he said I smiled. "Here sir" I pointed to the small town house at the end he let us off and I gave him the money "thank you" I watched him

Drive up then walked up the stairs and opened the door like usual "don't you have a lock?" Leo seemed shocked "they only come in your house of you have money or drugs" I shrugged and walked in to the house letting the smell of cinnamon hit me.

"Heather!" my foster sister Cate screamed attacking me in a hug "whose this" she raised an eyebrow at Leo "my friend from camp" she slyly smiled "just a friend in that case" she wrapped her arm flirtatiously around his and pulled him to the small living room I grumbled and followed. "I never came here for you to flirt with my friend, I came to ask question and get answers," I said she scotched away from Leo and leaner in to listen. "I kind of have amnesia and I don't know anything about my past so I was hoping you would tell me what you know?"

"Okay so you're my maid and do whatever I command" she smirked and so did Leo but I didn't find it funny. "I'm serious Caitlin" she saw I wasn't joking because I called her by her real name and not her nickname.

She nodded and began "first you need to know your Forster mom is in the hospital" she began although my foster mom wasn't the best mom and not a great role model either I still felt hurt hearing she was in the hospital. "She's in critical condition after one of the clubs huge fight and shooting almost everybody who was there or near got hurt" she continues I nodded that must be terrible for Cate she might not be the best mom to her but at least she tries and I know Cate loves her. "Now enough with mom she will be okay just stay positive but your mom" those words got my attention my real mom is what I really wanted to hear about. Cate got up and left to one of the rooms and came back with a album "someone send this in the mail yesterday I guess it's for you.

I stared at the cover it had a picture of my mom beautiful with long length blonde hair blue eyes and my smile. "She's beautiful like you" I jumped at Leo's voice behind me and nodded flipping the page it was a picture of a dirty blonde boy who looked a lot like me.

"That's your brother he died also I'm not sure how you never talked about him much I stared at her I had a brother just that thought of him brought guilt on me like I did something bad.

"Your mom; you never seem to know how she died but it was a few years before you went to camp "Leo sat up shocked. "Wait a camp do it say a camp for people like her" Cate nodded "but If there are a lot more boys like you at this camp that's I would love to come" she smiled at Leo my face turned red "thanks we need to leave Leo come" I grabbed his hand and said goodbye to Cate "bye" she gave me a quick hug and we laughed to haul on another taxi. "Do you think?" Leo asked after a while sitting in the cab "no, no I don't think so just don't mention it okay" I said he nodded and we rode in silence.

**Carter**

Training was lot of fun Percy and Jason were really skilled at fighting and even gave me a few tips, in a power battle it was always between me and Jason because the arena was far from the lake which didn't work out to well for Percy. So far I won over Jason and even pulled out my avatar on him which surprised them both but Jason made it rain in camp which pissed everyone off but no one dared to tell him off, I guess most of were scared. And the Ares cabin didn't try because they said that was the best time to train. But other than that we were getting along pretty well, it was lake time and that's we're we all met up.

I sat with a few of the girls and Zia at the shore letting the water touch our feet taking in the scenery, a guy I think Will Solace was his name was life guarding watching the little kids to make sure they didn't drown. I looked to see Leo and Heather coming with their swim suits on "Hey" Sadie splashed them both before they had a even walked in the water Heather scowled at Sadie and sat at the edge.

"Heather did you put on a bathing suit to sit at the edge" Jason splashed her "can you swim?" Percy "I'm not a fan of swimming but yes I can swim" she snapped to prove her point she got up and jumped in the water with them. "You should swim in the rain guys it's more relaxing" Annabeth said.

After lake time was diner time we're the demigods had to sit with their cabin members and we sit at the big table with Chiron and two brown headed boys I think they were a children of Dionysus the younger one was probably new to CHB since he had a name tag on.

I was about to start digging in the chicken when Anubis slapped my arm I saw there was other campers scraping food in this bowl "there sacrificing food" I told Sadie who looked upset to throw away good food. I scarped a bit of my food in the bowl and just thanked the Greek Gods for letting us in their territory in the sky was peaceful thunder I guess as a your welcome. I walked back to my seat and dig in.

Leo

It was night and everyone was in bed except for me I was working on the Argo I wanted to surprise the Egyptians by decking out there rooms with a few Egyptian clinks I was going to make it like a real Egyptian room but Sadie complained about the pillows too much something about big headed birds and dwarfs or duat something like that.

Just my luck Sadie and Zia who are actually hot but have a boyfriend Sadie, two, which is very confusing at least Heather and Alyssa, are open because I don't want to be the only single guy in this crews. I was almost finish when I heard a *HUMPF* like somebody fell I then heed a bunch of tools fall over.

I got down and went to check it out I saw Heather sprawled on the ground with blood on her right leg. "Oh gods are you okay?" I rushed over to her "just fine in fact Leo amazing" she said sarcastically I rolled my eyes "skateboarding in the dark" I nodded towards here skateboard. She kicked me with her other foot and tried to get up but fell again I lifted her up bridal style and took her towards the medics room in the Argo I set her on the bed and got things to clean her up. "Where we're you planning on going?" I asked her "none of your business" she snapped. I just noticed she was half dress in one of those outfits hip hop dancers were I smiled at her "just fix me you pervert" she complained I smiled then gave her a wink a finished wiping her leg up "ugh Heather" I pointed to the glass stud in her leg it looked painful "so" she said. She yanked the glass out her leg and threw it aside I stared in shock Heather rolled her eyes. I finished healing her leg up then wiped my hands "thanks" mutters

"Now tell me where you we're going" I demanded "when I get sad or lonely I listen to music or dance" she replied blushing "oh cool I build when I feel the same" I said which was true that's how I found my inner peace away from all my troubles. "So do you want me to take you to bed or would you like to stay in mind" I smiled "I am not letting you carry me to my bed I rather stay here but not in your bed" she's said I nodded and picked her up taking her to the main deck, I grabbed some blankets and pillows and laid them on the deck. "Thanks" she said rapping herself in a blanket.

"Wow Heather being nice that's a first, which only means one thing... (I paused) you love me!" "ewww no" she pushed me off of her i just burst in laughter. "Night" she groaned lying down "yea" I answered then fell asleep next to Heather.


	7. Chapter 6

Carter

I was laying down having a peaceful sleep when someone shook me awake "meeting now downstairs" Sadie was shaking me furiously. "Okay, Okay" I got out of bed and went to get straitened up.

I walked to the rec room were we always met in the Big House, when I got there I came across a bunch of sleepy demigods and magicians who looked ready to pass out. "What time is it?" I asked one of the Stoll brothers they looked so alike I couldn't tell which one was which. "6:30 way too early to be up" he said yawning I nodded agreeing I preferred 7 or 8.

"I know you are all tired but I have talked to Amos last night apparently Iskandar your old leader has passed, which is quiet depressing since were just hearing this" he paused I felt a small pit of sadness return from hearing the name of Iskandar. "Anyways Gaea giving power to Apophis doesn't me he is fully alive and the first place they will attack is the Brooklyn house. (My face dropped what about our trainees this wasn't good and we weren't there to protect them) Which means we will have to bring them here" Chiron finished.

"Carter I agree with Chrion it would be great if out trainees came here they could interact and train with other demigods and they will be more safe" Zia tolled me I saw the other magicians agreed nodding there heads so I gave in and also agreed.

"Okay it is settled we will our bus to pick up your students and they will help fight when monsters try to attack, The Romans will be coming to help also so that will make us unstoppable together" Chiron smiled as if it was all coming together.

I nodded "can we go back to bed now" Percy groaned Chiron only smiled and nodded and every one got up and walked back to bed "Meeting dismissed" he ordered. I watched the demigods leave Heather was limping out holding on to Piper and Leo, Clovis had to be carried out by Jason and Butch because he was sleeping. I turned my attention back to Chiron I needed to ask him something.

"How long have you known Egyptians and Romans" I asked once everyone had left the room. "I am Chiron, child I have been around for a long time I know the history of these three worlds and many more some have fallen believe it or not some worlds are still alive but Im not going to get into that. You're smart enough to know the history Carter" I wasn't sure if that was a compliment **(Yes Sadie I get compliments)**

I nodded "thanks Chiron" talking to Chiron reminded me of talking to Amos or Iskander I just met him but he was already becoming a father. Although I wouldn't come here every summer I could probably last for a while I missed the Brooklyn home actually but Camp Half Blood would have to do. Our magic was obviously more sophisticated then them but there fighting skills over did us.

I left the Big House I was already fully awake so there was no point in going back to bed like the others. I just decided to stroll around hoping not to get lost.

Out of no where a huge spider came out of nowhere. Large with little minions following I knew better from stories and myths that was no other than a _**Wind spider!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Leo**

Heather I carried Heather to the infirmary were her ankle could fully heal , when we placed her on the bed for Dina too take care of her Piper started screaming at me "Why didn't you carry her to the infirmary before it could have been much worse!" she screamed. "I didn't want to interrupt anyone who was already sleeping and Heather said she was fine anyways" I answered.

"Leo you're such a…" A piercing scream coming from outside ''hold that thought Pipes" I said and ran out to see what was happening I hoped to the gods it wasn't a Aphrodite girl screaming because she broke her mirror or any of that crap.

I looked up and stared at the beast Carter and Zia were already in attack mode weapons in hand fighting the mini spider giants but its leader was the problem it was twice as big as any of the other spiders it was huge.

"It has to be spiders, I hate spiders" Annabeth cringed behind me "ditto" Malcolm Annabeth half brother agreed. "Come on let's help" Percy ordered and we ran into battle. I took out my large hammer out my tool belt and lightly hit my hand with it.

It sprung into a large silver sword fire printings on the handle and flames danced around the sword. It could burn a monster just from a single swipe it was a gift from my dad and I loved it you see I could spend all day talking about my wicked sword but I shouldn't.

I brought down a row of spider burning them into ashes with my fire skills but as soon as I burned them there ashes were quickly put back together forming the spiders back. "What the f..." I finished the sentence more appropriately for Percy "Fudge" I said "ya that too, how are they reforming?" He asked Percy looked drained he had supposedly killed twenty monsters at once but they reformed each time what the fudge is right.

"I have an idea. I think. That. It's because were Greek and Roman. We can't defeat. Them" Annabeth stopped out of break she threw her dagger down obviously quitting. "This is not working I'm going back to bed'' Travis whined. Percy grabbed Travis's collar to pull him back.

"What if we put both of our magic together would that work?" Piper asked "Possibly we could give it a try" Annabeth suggested. "You guys have spells for fire right?" I asked "yes of coarse were magicians for crying out loud" Alyssa yelled. I nodded and got into the battle. This time we worked with the Egyptians it became better and it was easier to kill the monsters finally the small giants were all dead.

"Now time for the mama" Sadie smiled it didn't take long to take the spider down with everyone working together it went by twice s fast. "Very good job, working together is the first step to success". A boy about Percy's age stepped out with a younger girl by his side.

The Aphrodite girls swooned at his 'great looks' "He is so hot" I heard some girls whispering behind me. Oh so now the entire camp comes once the battle it over Heather came up from behind me on crutches I suppressed a laugh it was actually pretty funny because her crutches were hot pink.

The boy had beach blonde hair and his eyes seemed to change colors not like Pipers they had a different touch to them. They were dark purple, then brown, then dark blue it was so many colors I couldn't count.

He flashed us a perfect white smile and the Aphrodite cabin nearly fainted. Beside him his sister had brown hair and soft brown eyes although they had different hair colors and personality's you could tell form their faces they were related.

The girl seemed my age and very calm and quiet she didn't smile or act like the king of the world like her brother she knew he place she made quick eye contact with me then turned away blushing. "Ahh here you are Danny and Linda please come forth and to the camp I believe it is time for breakfast"

Later into our breakfast Chiron brought Danny and Linda to us ''the gods have sent them" Chiron said they must have been super important if the gods could end there silent treatment to us to tell us how important they were. "So they have to come on the quest, but I mean I never heard them in the prophecy and they don't seem that important" Annabeth frowned.

"Annabeth you out of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover, but according to the gods the quest members have to be changed" Chiron then paused. "Annabeth, Heather, Leo, Percy, Carter, Sadie, Jason, Danny, Linda, I want no complaining or whining those were the gods orders" Chiron sat down and everybody went back to eating.

**Tonight**

The quest members slept for the rest of the day because we were going to have to leave nine o'clock tonight. It was weird going on a quest with usual demigods Linda was daughter of Nike while Danny was son of Hecate which explained the eyes.

We said our goodbyes to everyone and then boarded the ArgoII. I had tobacco sauce in my hand I was going to feed Festus as usual when I crashed into a body " I'm sorry" it was the first time I was hearing Linda's voice it was high pitched but sweet at the same time "I wasn't looking were I was going" she squeaked. "Neither was I" I mumbled picking up the tobacco sauce can "some leaked on my hands but hey I was used to it.

"I'm Linda" I took her hand and shook it "I'm L…" she cut me off "Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and fire user" she said. I nodded "you're really famous at camp you know everybody know you" she smiled brightly at me "okay thanks for the info I need to take this to…"

"Dude you can't do nothing to me with that stupid wand" I heard Danny yell "Yes I can and don't call me dude you imbecile" Sadie shot back I sighed and put the tobacco sauce on the table and went to check out what's happening.

Sadie and Danny looked on the verge of a battle that I knew wouldn't end so well both weapons and wands drawn ready to kill each others. "Hey, Hey, Hey this is my ship and on my ship we have rules no FIGHTING unless for training purposes both of you go cool off Sadie room 9 Danny rooms 6 leave now!"

"Wow Uncle Leo giving directions" Heather ditched the crutches and stood slightly limping "Shut up, Heather this is Linda you might already kind of know, I need to feed Festus who will not be a happy dragon if he doesn't get his snack.

I was sitting on the couch along with the other quest members it was eleven o'clock and we were flipping through channels finding something good to watch I guessed Linda had ADD because that girl could not stop tapping or playing with her hair elastic she was worse than me! She started stomping know and making beats on the floor until Heather snapped "Would you stop it your really starting to annoy the hell out of me now!" she screamed. "I'm sorry I have ADD I can't really help it" Linda shot back "well ill fix it for you"

Heather stood up ready to attack I pulled Heather back onto the couch to avoid a fight let me tell you I felt Heathers punches and they were like Annabeths it could dent a person's face in seconds. "No fighting!" I growled at them "Heathers mean" Linda pointed like a five year old "We know so is Sadie you'll get use to them" Carter said. Both Heather and Sadie shot him death glare.

I'm telling you this was going to be a long quest.

Linda

I didn't like this quest or my brother I chose to despise those two things. I always have hated my brother always have always will I guess you can say I'm jealous and you may be right.

He got everything the Gods always loved him especially Aphrodite were she thought my hair couldn't be any worse and Ares found me weak, Hermes said I had no sense of humor and Zeus and Hear well they dislike every demigod unless its Zeus Own then Hera hates them.

The only Gods that likes me were Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo (only because I told him I liked his poems) which was a complete lie. Hades, Hecate, Persephone, Demeter (for my gardening skills) and of course my mother Nike.

I never really had a loving family since our dad ditched my mom early when she was pregnant and moved on so he never loved me ad he loved Danny the good looking football player compared to the fuzzy head reader and gardener.

He left my mom and moved on with Hecate who he spent more then he should have with her the gods didn't care because they thought we would do use. So instead of going to camp for demigods we trained and served the gods with a few other children that would someday be important too.

I probably knew my mom better than any other demigod at that camp because when my dad left I had to stay with mom she trained me to make wise decisions and she gave me three special gifts.

Speed, the ability to fly and I can know when victory is coming it never told me what event but my necklace would start glowing and luck and victory was coming. I never told my brother or any of the other gods I kept it to myself because I knew I would have to use it someday.

My mom had to then give me up when I was six because she had to do her job of coarse so she send me back to my father were I met my brother and hated him ever since.

Now here I was sitting on the couch staring at Leo verse Carter in a game of Mario Kart wii. "Haha I win in your face dude put that in your juice box and suck on it" Leo stood on the couch gloating over his win. "No fair it's my first time" Carter whined "so I won and you lost now you have to drink it" Leo smiled.

They filled up a cup full of any things they could mix together from the cupboard it turned out to be a brown and green color and I don't even think a dog would drink it.

I watched Carter gulp it down until he got a sick look on his face and ran to the kitchen sink to spit it out and rinse his mouth.

"Leo where are we know" Annabeth I'm pretty sure that's her name came into view. "UUH Caribbean sea I figured we could make a quick stop you know making this cruise fun" he smiled she nodded "Okay well call everyone to the deck please" she said.

When everyone was on the deck Annabeth started the announcement "since we will be fighting with each other we need to know our strengths weakness and powers" everyone agreed on that it seemed like a great plan.

"Ill start" Percy said "Son of Poseidon slayer or Kronos, heroes of Olympus whatever, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase and I can control water, have great bearing on sea and can create earthquakes and can talk to horses" I was really impressed he was almost like a God.

"Jason Grace slayer of Krios, praetor of the Twelve Legion, son of Sues, I can control winds and I can create lighting and rain" He said. Wow so he was like Percy's Roman twin.

"Leo Valdez the most handsome captain in the world, I am a fire user, I can build just about anything and I helped save Hera" I smiled at least Leo had a nice sense of humor.

"Carter Kane, blood of the pharos I follow the path of Horus and I am the second strongest magician in the world" He said. Wow I stared in shock at him.

"Sadie Kane and sadly the sister of Carter Kane I follow the path of Isis I can speak most Devine Words and I am the third strongest in the world well until Carter dies but you know" Carter shot her an annoyed looked.

"My names Heather Franklin daughter of Pan, I don't know all my powers yet but I have instincts like animals and I can create force fields and camouflage" she finished.

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena designer of Olympus, I have been on quest with Percy, I bare a gift from my mom that I don't yet know how to use but yeah".

"My name is Danny Fannon" Percy cut him off "you realize that sounds like Danny Phantom just saying" Percy smiled "okay then ya whatever, I have a wand and can do magic amazing fighting skills, I was trained by gods and play football, basket ball and soccer" he finished.

I sat there tapping until I realized all eyes were on me they were waiting for me to say something cool about my self but I had nothing compared to everybody else. Well my gift was something cool but I didn't think I should tell them. I let my nervousness drop and did anyways.

"Linda Fannon sister of Danny. I like to garden and read and I am a Daughter of Nike. I can tell when Victory is coming thanks to my necklace, I can run fast and fly" everyone stared in awe even my brother "you never told me this" Danny stared in shock.

"It's not like you and the gods would ever listen or even care I was just a ugly gardener who liked to read to you guys, not just you and the gods but dad none of you have ever cared for me" I didn't mean to snap but I just felt angry.

Everyone gave me a soft look "sorry" I got up and left I needed some time to cool off.

**A/N**

**How did you like it?**

**The main Characters are, Heather, Linda, Carter and Leo and maybe sometimes others.**

**So you're probably wondering why these people important are what going happen to the others.**

**Why a sudden change.**

**Your entire question will be answered sooner into the story I promise.**

**Any request or question don't be afraid to ask if you think a character if getting to OOC or anything or if I get something wrong (besides Anubuis I wanted him for personal reasons) tell me,**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews I read them all and loved the feed back it really helped.**

**IMPORTANT**

**DON'T FORGET CATE OR HEATHERS FAMILY THEY ARE ACTUALLY REALLY IMPORTANT IN THE STORY.**


	9. Chapter 8

Carter

I would love to say that everything was peaceful but I would be lying. It started with our fuel stop in the Caribbean's Leo said it would take some time so we should you know get out.

Putting on swim trunks from my suitcase I slipped on a beach shirt with it and threw on sandals.

Annabeth was wearing an orange Camp Half Blood shirt with light blue shorts. Sadie wore a tight black tank top and grey short and her combat boots. Really Sadie combat boots **(Sadie says I should be talking I don't know style) **True but even I knew Combat boots aren't made for the beach.

Linda wore shorts and a blue crop top and flip-flops; in her hand she sharpened her knife avoiding conversation. Note to self avoid stay away form Linda.

Percy and Jason wore almost the same thing as me, they were passing around a volleyball back in forth.

Leo and Danny were arguing with each other about Ra knows what.

"Okay everyone here" Leo said leaving his argument with Danny.

We all nodded and Leo smiled "Let's go then, to Jamaica, where there is no problems"

I never expected to have so much fun the beautiful blue water hit my legs as I threw around the ball with the guys and Annabeth who joined us.

In the towns there wasn't any traffic in town unlike the car flooded afternoons in New York. People either walked or rode bikes.

Markets were around selling every fruit imaginable, ice cream and snow cones perfect for the hot weather. Slurping on our mango smoothies well for Leo, Danny and Percy they got Strawberry and blueberry.

It was clearly fun.

Spending two hours at the beach with ought an attack, or maybe I said something too soon. In the middle of going to get our lunch was when we herd screaming. Taken our weapons out and placing our smoothies down.

There were large holes planted in most stores and bites taken out of books, coffee cups. So far no problem wasn't Jamaica's motto at the moment.

I walked away from the patty shop and moved to the library next to it. There was shredded skin loitering the ground. I used my Khopesh and picked the skin up to get a closer look. The skin was unnaturally thick and had black ink on it. Snake skin.

I followed the track of dead skin until I came to the janitor's closet. If it wasn't for my fast reflexes I would have had my face damaged by a snake.

The snake literally jumped out form the closet and I quickly killed it our at least. I was slowly reforming so I ran out.

I watched as the demigods were killing the band of snakes.

Working together we tore those ugly thousand toothed reptiles apart.

"This is only a test Demigods and Magician my mother will come Apophis is not strong, ha a lady bug can kill him if he isn't careful, but he has help and all of your enemies are coming back for the real revenge." The half snake lady disappeared with that message.

"Echidna daughter of Gaea" Percy guessed Annabeth nodded "She was a big threat when her and the Typhons attacked the Olympians and not someone you want on your enemy list, but she died in her sleep when Zeus let her be after the war." Annabeth said

"Doors of Death" Jason supplied I gave a questioning look "Now that Egyptian monster are forming with the Greeks and Romans they probably have access to the Doors of Death it was open so any souls that died came back to life." Leo said I nodded that was some serious information to take down

If Apophis found out about this earlier…

"So that Enchilada is dangerous eyy" Sadie said leave it to her to get a monsters name wrong.

"Yes that was only her weakest attack" Annabeth said

If that was her weakest attack I wasn't keen to experience her strongest.

"Okay let's clean this place up" Sadie smiled wand out with that heriroglyphs shinning the place was back to normal.

Everyone had awing looks on there face "Bet you can't do that pretty boy" Sadie shot at Danny.


	10. Happy Halloween

**Authors Note**

**camp olympus **

**I love the twist when Sadie and Alyssa join!**

**camp olympus **

**Nice prophecy you made. Language**

**Do you mean Danny and Linda? **

**Thank you And because of the language is why I rated it T although I should have made that more clear.**

**And sadly Im not going to get to update, because my friends and I are taking our younger sibling out for Halloween.**

**But my chapter should be posted at the end of this week if not Monday the latest. **

**ANYWAYS HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


	11. Chapter 9

Sadie

Why Heather had decided that we needed to go to Brazil I had no bloody idea she wouldn't tell us. She was all like Brazil and we were all like what and she was all like did I stutter. Well you pretty much get the point.

Before boarding the ship we were sent to go find some things that might be useful. Linda and I were sent to look for oil for Leo. I didn't want to look for Oil and Tobacco Sauce but Linda said yes immediately.

Damn this girl she was practically in love with him, she just didn't admit it.

"Yes you are its writing all over your face" I argued "I don't like him okay, besides he likes Heather and Heather likes him" I rolled my eyes.

"He might like Heather but Heather she is not interested in him, she obviously likes him as a friend and just a friend" I said smugly. "Listen darling you're just being oblivious" I said. She gave me a look; if looks could kill I was pretty sure not even my magic could save me.

"Hey look a motor shop" Linda ran up to it exited jeez that's not something you see a girl exited to go to a motor shop. "Come let's go" She tried to pull me.

"Yes Linda because when I was young my dad always told me to trust the hyper girl, go follow her into a motor shop be, her friend" I remarked sarcastically. Linda didn't seem to care much. She was reading the note on the door.

I had to admit Linda was pretty she wasn't as white as me she had skin like her brothers tanned. She never showed off her perfect silky brown hair, jeez the woman had nice hair and a pretty face and chose to hide it all.

"The note says, _Closed for today come back tomorrow_"

"Perfect we steal a few nick and nacks and leave".

"We can't hide barrels of tobacco sauce and fuel" Linda said clueless she was obviously not aware of my powers.

She tossed me about five barrels of each as we raided the motor shop. I placed them in the duat filling up what I called my locker.

When we were done raiding the motor shop we snuck out the back of the shop, there were police scattered everywhere calming down residents and interviewing others. News truck where parked and asking people questions. Linda and I ran past everyone trying not to be stopped by the police or news reporters.

We reached the ArgoII and ran up the steps knocking into Leo on the way up, Linda landed on top on Leo throwing him on the ground too, "sorry" she got off of him awkwardly, helped him get up. "S'Okay" He rubbed the back of his neck and then asked "so did you guys find what I asked you for because we need to get the ship out of here now" "yes but I'm going to need help taking them out the duat" I answered he gave me a questioned look when I said duat. "You'll see" I waved off his question.

Percy and Jason helped Leo unload the gas and tobacco sauce from my 'locker'. I watched them help Leo fuel the ship before packing away the rest of the barrels. Carter walked out from the back anxiously, wrinkles formed on the top of his forehead his hands and legs were shaking. "Is the ship ready to leave?" Crater asked, Leo took one last check and gave Carter the thumbs up. "Good because we need to jet, there is an army of monsters coming after us, defiantly Greek or Roman and we can't fight them by our self it's a whole boat full" Carter looked a bit relief that the ship ready to go but his hands were still shaking.

All five of us came up to see that Annabeth, Danny and Heather they had the same look on as Carter. "Good you're here Leo we need to get this ship flying now" nobody argued with that not even Percy who I've learned hates flying.

The ship was up and flying far away from the ship full of Egyptian demons and monsters. But the nervousness and tension was still heavy. "Guys there are boats full of monsters coming after us and I have a feeling that they are not the only one." Carter broke the silence during dinner. Of course leave it to dear Carter to state the obvious.

I rolled my eyes at his comment and gave him a 'duh' look. "All I'm saying is we might need help at some point, I mean we can't beat Greeks or Roman gods with our magic and weapons, so…" "So you are saying that we should get more demigods and magicians?" Linda finished for him Carter nodded. "Well we can't decide on that just yet" Annabeth said.

"Let's just focus on getting to Brazil safety" Heather spoke up, again no explanation why we needed to go to Brazil. "We should play a game to get our minds of things?" Jason supplied, "How about Never have I ever …" Linda supplied.

"How do you play?" I asked I have never played this game before, "It's easy you the starting line is _Never have I ever_ … example: failed a test before, and who ever failed a test would take a drink from there pop can. You're usually suppose to say bad and dirty things, because in the end the person who finishes there pop first is the worst and there person who was the lightest pop is the most innocent.

**(A/N there are different ways to play it, this is mostly the party version or for sleepovers)**

We all nodded and picked a pop and sat in a circle to begin the game. Going clockwise Heather started first.

"**Never have I ever gotten suspended" she said Percy, Heather, Danny, Leo and I both took a drink from our pop.**

**It was my turn as I was sitting next to Heather I began "f Never have I ever failed on a test before" I said after a while basically everyone but Annabeth and Carter took a drink.**

The game was actually pretty fun it went on for a while. Percy, Leo, Heather, Linda and I were in the lead so far going for the worst. Hey who knew Linda could be so bad damn. Leo and Percy tied as they took their last drink. It felt like the world was coming of my shoulder as I laughed my new friends.

The rest of the night we sat on the couch chewing on popcorn, candy and chips and watching movies.

"What movie should we watch next?" Leo asked. "How about the movie the Human Centipede Linda showed us the case."Hell no!" Percy shouted "I saw the first 20 minutes of that movie and it's terrible and disgusting". "The summary sound disgusting" Linda cringed looking at the back of the CD case.

"The Avengers" Linda got a series of yes and she put the DVD in. I'm not that big of a fan on superhero movies but this was pretty good, I have to say the Hulk and Black Widow are my favorite.

After that movie we put on The Notebook, against the guys wills. The movie was beautiful and I have t admit I cried. When the movie ended almost everyone fell asleep so I went to sleep to.

I woke up later it was 3:00 in the morning and I went to get a glass of milk. I froze I swore I saw a shadow from the hallway. "Who's there?" I called. I went out into the hallway and into the room. The door was half cracked and I can sense a presence there. The song from Saw played in my mind, really brain. It felt like a horror movie as I neared the door as I expected something to come out. Damn you Jason and Leo for forcing us to watch two horror movies.

Then this huge black dog attacked me once I opened the door…..

**Carter**

I couldn't describe the dream but I was back at Brooklyn House my _ba_wasn't with me which was scary this time I was normal just Carter NOT A CHICKEN HEADED FREEK which was unusual. This time I was walking in Brooklyn House but is deserted it was destroyed holes where pounded threw walls lamps and glasses and vase were broken and scattered on the floor. It looked just like how it did when we first destroyed Elvis's house if even worse. Phillip the Alligator wasn't in the pool happily swimming around in the pool. I wasn't walking anymore something was leading me now my feet were a few inches of the ground and I was floating.

I wish I could stop myself I wish I didn't see this next image. My initiates and family were scattered on the floor like they had been in a big battle. Their skins were dark and burned pieces of faced slightly peeled off. I saw each body in a deformed shape was bended in odd shapes and twisted and snapped. Arms were twisted under bodies. It was way too gruesome to watch. I wanted to move on.

"**CARTER KANE THIS IS YOUR FUTURE"**I turned around to identify who said that. The room was still the same except for the large hole forming in the ground. I felt myself falling into the hole, now I know how Alice felt falling down a hole was not pleasant you got a light feeling in your feet and your spine crawled. I fell with a thud and I half expected to see a rabbit with a hand watch complaining about time, but I didn't heck I didn't even see the Mad Hatter but I did see someone pretty close. "These are not even useful" The guy looked like a mix of joker and the Mad Hatter. He had five hats pilled on his head. He had makeup smeared across his face lipstick on his ugly lips and eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner on his cheeks. His eyes were powdered with foundation, and he smelt like rotten sewer mixed with Chanel perfume. On the other hand his buddy was wearing a Marilyn Monroe wig with the same terrible Make up on his face. He on the other hand reeked like year old garbage and Justin Bibber's boyfriend perfume.

**(Sadie I don't wear perfume for god's sake those two are Zia's favorite that why I know. NO IM NOT SECRETLY A WOMAN, SHUT UP PERCY AND LET ME FINISH)**

Anyways, In other words they were hideous, "So Maurice" I would've have laughed if I hadn't of been so scarred, Maurice was so a girl's name **(No offence to any guys named Maurice).**"Do you smell the demigods and magicians" "I can taste them right now" Maurice said The Marilyn Monroe smiled "Yes they are close I can smell them, coming to Brazil, where they will be killed a jar of each of their blood will defiantly wake up our mistress for sure" There laughter was deep and nasty. I woke up, not by their laugh but by a scream, Sadie's scream "Get It off Get if off!" What in the world is Sadie screaming about at 3:50 in the morning.

"I came out and saw Anubis okay so it wasn't actually Anubis because the boy was scrawnier and less god like and I couldn't see the fine silloute of Walt in him. The boy looked amused and didn't try and pry the dog off Sadie. "Nico fun is over get Mrs. Mrs'O'Lerary **(Can someone tell me how to spell that I'm too lazy to go search for it)** off Sadie please" Jason asked.

"Alright girl comes here" the dog jumped up on Nico's lap. I got worried I couldn't stay on the same ship as the large dog especially a hell hound. Nico seemed to read my mind "She is friendly you don't have to worry about her" Leo went over and scratched Mrs'O'Lerary behind here big black ears. "See Sadie she only wanted a hug come try" Sadie got up and followed Leo's suit Mrs. O'Leary didn't try and hurt her she was actually friendly.

"Are we close to Brazil yet?" Annabeth "No we can't go to Brazil!" I shouted everyone gave me a look "I will explain after breakfast" I insured them "Okay then Leo stop the ship somewhere safe and everyone freshen up before breakfast" Everyone left and Heather grabbed me aside "This better be good Carter okay or my fist will be forever engraved in your face" Heather left me after shooting daggers at me. "This better be good Carter Kane better be good" I muttered to myself.

**NeonHedgehog**

**You really deserve more reviews!**

_**Thank You so much! That comment made my day.**_

**Sara**

**It's really good except I don't understand about 1/2 of it because some of the words are spelt wrong or sentences run into each other. Aside from that whenever you update it I'll read it 100%.**

_**Thank you thank you for the constructive criticism I will defiantly try and fix that.**_

**The death wrath remade**

**It's actually really good, but its WAY to rushed. There needs to be more periods, paragraphs, and a lot of other things. But, don't alter the plot, if you will edit.**

_**Wow I would have never thought it was rushed because the quest hasn't even started fully yet there is still more to add on. But if there needs to be more paragraphs I will totally make more paragraphs and make each chapter feel like a chapter. Thank you!**_

**missiplaytheguit****11/20/12 . Chapter 11**

**SADICO!**

_**I know I love them too but I'm trying to keep the paring couples the same.**_


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N I finished the Mark of Athena! This makes writing this story simpler for me. **

**I also wanted to know if I should write a fan fiction for The House of Hades because the ending is killing me. (If you read it you will understand) So give me your opinion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO/TKC **_**Uncle Rick does**_

Carter

I couldn't describe the dream but I was back at Brooklyn House my _ba _wasn't with me which was scary this time I was normal just Carter NOT A CHICKEN HEADED FREEK which was unusual. This time I was walking in Brooklyn House but is deserted it was destroyed holes where pounded threw walls lamps and glasses and vase were broken and scattered on the floor. It looked just like how it did when we first destroyed Elvis's house if even worse. Phillip the Alligator wasn't in the pool happily swimming around in the pool. I wasn't walking anymore something was leading me now my feet were a few inches of the ground and I was floating.

I wish I could stop myself I wish I didn't see this next image. My initiates and family were scattered on the floor like they had been in a big battle. Their skins were dark and burned pieces of faced slightly peeled off. I saw each body in a deformed shape was bended in odd shapes and twisted and snapped. Arms were twisted under bodies. It was way too gruesome to watch. I wanted to move on.

"**CARTER KANE THIS IS YOUR FUTURE" **I turned around to identify who said that. The room was still the same except for the large hole forming in the ground. I felt myself falling into the hole, now I know how Alice felt falling down a hole was not pleasant you got a light feeling in your feet and your spine crawled. I fell with a thud and I half expected to see a rabbit with a hand watch complaining about time, but I didn't heck I didn't even see the Mad Hatter but I did see someone pretty close. "These are not even useful" The guy looked like a mix of joker and the Mad Hatter. He had five hats pilled on his head. He had makeup smeared across his face lipstick on his ugly lips and eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner on his cheeks. His eyes were powdered with foundation, and he smelt like rotten sewer mixed with Chanel perfume. On the other hand his buddy was wearing a Marilyn Monroe wig with the same terrible Make up on his face. He on the other hand reeked like year old garbage and Justin Bibber's boyfriend perfume.

**(Sadie I don't wear perfume for god's sake those two are Zia's favorite that why I know. NO IM NOT SECRETLY A WOMAN, SHUT UP PERCY AND LET ME FINISH)**

Anyways, In other words they were hideous, "So Maurice" I would've have laughed if I hadn't of been so scarred, Maurice was so a girl's name **(No offence to any guys named Maurice). **"Do you smell the demigods and magicians" "I can taste them right now" Maurice said The Marilyn Monroe smiled "Yes they are close I can smell them, coming to Brazil, where they will be killed a jar of each of their blood will defiantly wake up our mistress for sure" There laughter was deep and nasty. I woke up, not by their laugh but by a scream, Sadie's scream "Get It off Get if off!" What in the world is Sadie screaming about at 3:50 in the morning.

"I came out and saw Anubis okay so it wasn't actually Anubis because the boy was scrawnier and less god like and I couldn't see the fine silloute of Walt in him. The boy looked amused and didn't try and pry the dog off Sadie. "Nico fun is over get Mrs. Mrs'O'Lerary **(Can someone tell me how to spell that I'm too lazy to go search for it)** off Sadie please" Jason asked.

"Alright girl comes here" the dog jumped up on Nico's lap. I got worried I couldn't stay on the same ship as the large dog especially a hell hound. Nico seemed to read my mind "She is friendly you don't have to worry about her" Leo went over and scratched Mrs'O'Lerary behind here big black ears. "See Sadie she only wanted a hug come try" Sadie got up and followed Leo's suit Mrs. O'Leary didn't try and hurt her she was actually friendly.

"Are we close to Brazil yet?" Annabeth "No we can't go to Brazil!" I shouted everyone gave me a look "I will explain after breakfast" I insured them "Okay then Leo stop the ship somewhere safe and everyone freshen up before breakfast" Everyone left and Heather grabbed me aside "This better be good Carter okay or my fist will be forever engraved in your face" Heather left me after shooting daggers at me. "This better be good Carter Kane better be good" I muttered to myself.

**NeonHedgehog**

**You really deserve more reviews!**

_**Thank You so much! That comment made my day. **_

**Sara **

**It's really good except I don't understand about 1/2 of it because some of the words are spelt wrong or sentences run into each other. Aside from that whenever you update it I'll read it 100%.**

_**Thank you thank you for the constructive criticism I will defiantly try and fix that. **_

**The death wrath remade**

**It's actually really good, but its WAY to rushed. There needs to be more periods, paragraphs, and a lot of other things. But, don't alter the plot, if you will edit.**

_**Wow I would have never thought it was rushed because the quest hasn't even started fully yet there is still more to add on. But if there needs to be more paragraphs I will totally make more paragraphs and make each chapter feel like a chapter. Thank you!**_

**missiplaytheguit ****11/20/12 . chapter 11 **

**SADICO!**

_**I know I love them too but I'm trying to keep the paring couples the same. **_


	13. Chapter 11 Part 1

I hope you guys and gals had an amazing Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR! NOW I NEED TO GET USED TO WRITING 2013 -_-

(I actually don't feel like posting Heather just yet so I will do Linda and probably Leo I will try and make this long as possible I owe you guys one)

Linda

She found herself really fond of Mrs. O'Leary, Linda always wanted a dog since she was a kid. Her dad was allergic to dogs so we couldn't own one.

Mrs. O'Leary was sitting on her lap as she rubbed her fur, "I didn't know you liked dogs so much" Leo said I only nodded "My dad was allergic so…" He nodded

"I had a cat, I hated that cat" Heather cringed "My aunt had a cat it was a fat orange and white ragamuffin" I replied. "That's a cat name ragamuffin" Heather and Leo laughed loudly repeating the funny name under their breaths.

"The cat tried to kill multiply times before" Heather pressed me to go on "There was one time she sat on my face once I woke up in the middle of the night suffocating, the fat cat was sitting on my face" I finished they were giggling even more now. "The cat managed to put cat food in my lunch, then placed his toys all over the stairs trying to trip me, and not to mention locking my head in the freezer by sitting on the top" by then Heather, Nico and Leo were on the floor now holding the stomachs.

I smiled this is the first time I actually bonded with Heather she might have a small attitude but she can be nice; it was almost a start of a nice friendship.

Our smiles faded when Carter came out, we went all serious.

Jason and Percy stopped trying to beat each other in an arm rustling battle Sadie silently watching from the next chair. Danny was having a serious conversation with Annabeth. Everyone broke off and stared at Carter seriously.

"So as I told you we can't go to Brazil it's because I had a dream" No one reacted or said anything to that he took that as a sign to continue he recounted his dream about giants that resembled to the Mad Hatter and Marilyn Monroe with ought the beauty.

"Well that is an awkward dream, but that doesn't mean we're not going to Brazil it was a message I got from the gods and…" Percy cut her off "I agree with Heather just because there might be a little death trap waiting for us doesn't mean we shouldn't go" Heather nodded "we just need to be prepared". I found myself agreeing

"On the bright side we can donate our blood, I've never donated blood before and maybe it can go on our bucket list" Everyone looked okay with that idea except Carter he still looked nervous I noticed.

"Carter look at it this way if we die you can say you were right" Nico said.

Linda

I sat on the couch with Heather we were having a conversation about our hobbies, Heather has been dancing since she's was four. She learned to skateboard from one of her guy friends when she was ten years old. Heather's foster mom is not the best but still cares for her.

It was sad because I spent my time complaining how nobody wanted me but at least when my mom gave me up she sent me too a rich foster home. Saint Marry was a wealthy foster home it is where I stayed until I was 13 and a half. Until my dad took me in and even then my dad was wealthy so at least I lived in a big house instead off the 'hood' and 'streets'. Even when I was recruited to Olympus my cabin was nice.

"It must be nice being rich right" Heather gave me a cheeky smile "NO" I was being honest "It is boring trust me" I started naming all the things I didn't do in my life.

-Eat Pizza with my hands

-Have Ramen noodles

-Get a proper Education

-Have a boyfriend

-Get a best friend

-Eat McDonalds

And that is only half "Jesus you've never eaten McDonalds" "Or Taco Bell and KFC and Wendy's and I've always wanted to try Popeyes" Heather fell off the coach mocking a faint.

"When this quest is done we are going on a fast food spree and were going to make you fat, heck we will drive you all the way to Canada just to taste Tim Horton's" I smiled I would love greasy food. "Have you even had Mexican food?" Heather asked I shook my head.

"Hey Leo come here this Linda has never had Mexican food "Leo came flying out the mechanic room "YOU HAVE NEVER TASTED MEXICAN FOOD, I have to make you Taco's for lunch just me and you okay" I blushed and Heather laughed.

Leo stopped smiling"do you here that?" "Hear wh..." Leo shh me. Then I heard it the faint sound of guns blasting.

TO BE COUNTINUED

**(NO I'M NOT PUTTING THE STORY ON A HIATUS ITS JUST THAT THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FULLY FNISHED BUT I WANTED TO POST SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS AFTER NOT POSTING FOR SOO LONG)**

**And Out of Respect…. I would like to show Respect to Sandy Hooks Elementary school Students. REST IN PEACE**

**AND TO THE FAMILIES YOU ARE IN OUR PRAYERS**

**BY THE WAY THE NEXTT CHAPTER I GUESSE SHOULD HAVE ACTION. I HAVENT REALLY PUT IN LINDA AND DANNY'S POWERS AND FIGHTING SKILLS AND THE EGYPTIANS PLAY A BIG PART IN THIS TOO SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE PERFECT TO DO THIS. **


	14. Authors Note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

So I am finished editing nothing big hanged everything I the same for my earlier readers.

Thank you for the Reviews and I will try and post the next chapter as soon as possible I hate to leave people waiting.


	15. Chapter 11 part 2

**Leo**

The gun shots were more audible now I couldn't exactly see what was happening because of the all the black smoke. "Annabeth where are we now?" I called, Annabeth ran back to her room to search for my pad. According to the map we are at Porto Alegre, Brazil one of the capitals of the largest city in Brazil…"

"Save it Wikipedia we need to go figure out why the gods would send us here" Danny said "Hopefully it's my memory, it's not fun being memory less" Heather sighed "Tell me about it" both Percy and Jason frowned.

"Everyone have their weapons?" I asked I got a series of nods and yes "okay well lest boogie"

The city was not completely destroyed only damages here and there but police forces were out walking around questioning citizens and tourist. The smoke made it difficult to see, so almost every officer had a smoke mask covering their faces.

"Hello how are you doing today" a reporter shoved a mic in our faces "good I guess" I replied "What do you have to say about this massive destruction

"Well it's not that massive…"

"Are you here with friends" she interrupted.

"Yes" "Are you citizen or a tourist" "tourist…"

"You heard it here people this might be the last of Porto Alegre with what happened today I don't think tourist will be coming back to soon" "Well…" I began the reporter put a finger to my mouth "shut it kid" she left flipping her raven black hair back and went to interview some more people.

"Well someone is snappy today" Linda remarked "Annabeth type in Porto Alegre news, check there latest update" I instructed. "Let's split up" Nico offered I nodded and looked at Heathers approval "yes Annabeth". "It says here that police aren't identifying just what happened yet, because they are just as confused as us but it was a destruction that is very serious and could not have been done by man" Annabeth finished. "Okay… how about we split up as Nico said too much demigods and magicians (he added) is like saying 'here we are monsters you are free to eat us'. That Brazilian food mart we can meet back there" Danny pointed out.

"Okay Danny and I can be one group" Heather announced "Linda, Leo, Nico and Sadie another" and Percy, Annabeth" "Jason and Carter" she finished.

"I actually didn't have a clear idea of where we were going so I decided might as well have some fun before Heather finds out and slaps me up side my head.

"We should look for clues" Linda spoke up "Ya why don't we get a brown dog, a mystery truck and call our self gang while we're at it" Nico snapped "Somebody is going through their time of month, shall we stop at the pharmacy and pick you up some tampon while we're at it" Linda shot back.

"Wow you've only spent less than a week with Heather and you're already becoming like her" I placed my arm around Linda in a joking matter as we walked.

"Children nice of you to come what a wonderful weather here I shall say, sit" A lady smiled I'm guessing he was a god because only the gods show up at random places like that and call you children like you're theirs.

But this god was different she wasn't Greek, defiantly not Roman and by the angry look on Sadie's face she was Egyptian. "Sadie I see you're not in outfit are you" the lady flicked her hand and Sadie was in her Lenin pajamas the one she claimed she hated. "Why you!" Sadie growled at the goddess "Sadie who is this?" I questioned "Isis" she snapped. "Yes and as I said children sit" she waved her hands and Egyptian like thrones were placed around the table.

"Oooh times are changing children I haven't seen Egyptian, Greek and Roman together since Cleopatra and Caesar, but that is another story for now I must give you the god news and bad news" Isis frowned. "The good news is that Apophis is not back"

"The bad news is yet; Setne has been freed by the one and only Gaea who is trying to bring him back. So together they work bringing both forces of Roman, Greek and Egyptian together, they are stealing important demigods memories; Heather, Percy, Jason for example. Messing with others like you and Piper (he pointed to me) and much more. Sadly that is all the information I can give to you children but I do have a message for you Linda"

Linda's face palled "when you get it, don't let it go and run, run like you have never ran before" message from your mother. Isis then disappeared and so did our thrones and we fell on the floor. "Are you kids going to buy something" a lady asked "uhh sorry but" "YES!" Linda said "Okay then come in, there is so many selections of clothes call me if you need help" the lady smiled.

"Linda were not here to go shopping" Nico said "We need to blend in, suppose the cop ask for our passports, ID or even ask for our parents. There are loads of cops roaming around and were not looking very Brazilian with Nico's I love Italy shirt." Linda pointed out. "She's right guys shopping we go" I put my arm around the two girls and we walked in the store leaving Nico to trail behind us.

Being Nico he picked up a I love Brazil shirt, black swim trunks with skulls and a small backpack to place his other clothe and sunscreen in.

I had on red swim trunks and bird hat on and a Brazil soccer jersey on.

Linda had on a white blouse and jeans shorts with a grey swim suit under; she was rocking Green Glasses and a hat with the Brazil flag on it with a matching backpack. Sadie wore shorts with the Brazil colors on it and a yellow t shirt with a purple and blue swim suit under and the same black backpack as Nico. I had my tool belt/back pack with me, I the wonderful Leo have figured out that my tool belt can turn into a backpack. I payed up front with cash and thanked the lady again.

"Look" Nico pointed to a man in a large trench coat "Nico that is s cliché we are not following the man with the trench coat" I said but everyone had already left. "I cannot believe we are doing this" I groaned and swung my arm over Linda's shoulder "It will be fun, lighten up Valdez" she smiled it was a nice smile warm and happy "you should smile more often" I remarked she blushed and kept walking.

"Look he is going into the washroom let's wait for him" Sadie smiled "I feel like and imbecile" I groaned and leaned on Linda. We waited until he came out and he looked shocked to see us there "Are you kids following me" "No" Nico said "Yes" I replied. "In that case you want some jewelry, you know for these pretty ladies." He leant in close and showed us the selection of jewelry he had hidden. I fake yawned "Way to Cliché bro find something else" I retorted "I wasn't asking you Valdez I was asking these pretty things he pointed to Linda and Sadie. Sadie made a gagging sound. "Well there pretty ladies don't want you're, wait did you say Valdez" I stopped.

"No I said sir" The guy lowered his cap "No said Valdez" I swung my sword from my back and pointed it at his chest. "Ah Leo don't you remember me you should you had a crush on my sister" the boy said. Well he obviously is not Jason I don't remember eh Hunters having any siblings, Maria was an only child o was Lisa, Khione the bithcy goddess of snow. "Zil" were your stupid brother can he says more than two word now" I used my sword to flick off his hat to show his ugly face.

"Yes its Zil and you are" he pointed to Linda "uhh Linda" he took her hand and kissed it "pretty name for a pretty girl" I got angry I don't know what got into me but I took my fist and glided it across his face. "Uhh Leo" Nico tapped my shoulder "what" I spat "Ice monster at seven o'clock" I stared up at the ice monsters. "Well this should be easy" I let go of Linda and called Sadie over. "Nico take Linda and you guys to that half. Sadie and I have some important Fire Bending to do. Sadie's staff was out and my hand had fire ready to go.

"Now I yelled and we were off well not until I kicked Zil in the face making him go unconscious.

Hieroglyphs and fire were everywhere; the monsters were turning into puddles before us. My left hand threw fireballs left right and center and my right hand held my sword to swing each ice demons head off.

Sadie's fire blew half of the army down and she kicked or punches anything that came in her way. Nico and Linda had swords in their hand swinging each ice monsters into little pieces of ice cubes. Linda was the only one not hurt so far because she moved faster than light. Well that was until she was knocked on the head with an ice sword. I watched as she fell back as the ice and snow burned her flesh.

"Sadie" she nodded and pointed her staff towards Linda's body "The spell for protection nothing can touch her now" Sadie nodded.

I took my sword in both hands and spat blood out my mouth. "Sadie go watch over Linda" "Nico we are going" "To kick some ass" he finished.

Let me just tell you these creatures had nothing on us. Just the tip of my swords destroyed the scum bags. My sword slashed threw ice and snow, there ice snails were only thing stopping me. Their nails cut threw my flesh and clothes. I had ice digging deep in my skin.

I was hit at the back of my head with something large and hard and wet, it was the back of a sword I had realized when I turned around to meet the ice cold monsters. I took my sword and hit it with his. The guy kicked me down. I tried to get up but his foot kept me down. His sword glided a across my face. "Die Valdez" He pointed his sword to my chest "Not is you die first asshole my body turned into flames and he melted.

I stood up and brushed off the ice. The last bit of monsters were surrounding Nico I stook my hand out and tried for more fire I was getting tired and weaker. I managed to burn the rest of the hooligans. I offered Nico a hand and we walked over to Sadie who was battling hard with two monsters I let my sword finish them off as Nico let the tired blonde pass out in his arms. "Let grab a hotel, were not going to stay long" I said.

"Were Nico got the cash from I don't know and was way too tired to ask. In the hotel room we used a few mortal tool and ambrosia and nectar to fix our self's up. We gave a little to Sadie since we weren't too sure of what the outcome would be.

When I woke up Linda was still asleep on my lap, Nico was still sleep boy can that son of Hades sleep, and Sadie was flipping through the channels, most were in different languages. She stopped at the new.

_**There has been a report of snow in Brazil. In the bay area's there s mountain full of snow and ice police are still investigating while children and tourist are having fun it seems to be a funny day for Porto Alegre. **_

Sadie changed the channel after that and left it on an American Cartoon. "I'm calling room service, past my wallet" Sadie digged her hand in the pocket of my bag and threw me my wallet. I slightly moved Linda's head of my lap and placed it on a pillow.

After my call I walked into the washroom and found the perfect place to make an Iris message. The water was flowing and pretty it shined each color of the rainbow. I walked back out to get a drachma and flipped it in the water I decided to call for Jason since he was my best friend.

Jason looked terrible his left side of his face was swollen and purple his arm was bleeding, Carter didn't look so well both his head was wrapped up with a bandage and they were both sitting outside of a coffee shop eating a donut and sipping on lemonade I believe. "Yo Jason, Carter" Crater looked surprised while Jason just nodded " dude what happened to you" Jason pointed "The question is what happened to you" I pointed to his face "Long story we will explain later okay". "Yep same thing here all I can say is we are the reason that there is snow in Brazil" I gave them a playful smile. "Only you and Percy can find away to break the impossible" Jason laughed I smiled again. "Hey look who it is" Percy and Annabeth showed up and Percy and Jason slapped hands together. "What happened to your face?" Annabeth asked "Is is really that bad" we all nodded "Hey Leo why is your room so nice?" Percy questioned the large bathroom I was in "ask you cousin Nico?" I answered.

"We will contact Heather and Danny you guys can stay where ever you are we will meet at our meeting place in the morning. I thinks it's safe to say we need a rest" Annabeth said "Yep, okay over and out see you guys tomorrow" they nodded and I swiped my hand across the mist and walked back into our room. I lay back on the large king size bed next to Linda who was now up and reading. Nico was also up.

"Did room service come?" I questioned "no they said there going to be five minutes late at least" Linda looked up from her book. "Change of plans were crashing here for the night I Iris messaged Jason, Carter and Annabeth and Percy were there to" Nico looked happy about this.

Somebody knocked on the door "Room Service" I couldn't tell who was up faster me or Nico.

YES MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS I HAVE POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER.

I FIGURED TO KIND OF FOLLOW IN THE SHADOW OF RICK RIORDAN AND SPLIT THEM UP A BIT AND LET THEM GO ON MINI QUEST EACH.

AND FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU HAVENT READ THE MARK OF ATHENA I'M TELLING YOU FORM NOW THERE IS GOING TO BE A SPOILER IN IT FROM THE MARK OF ATHENA. TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ IT YOU WILL GET WHAT I MEAN.


	16. Chapter 12

*Special*

**Percy **

I thought getting questioned by the police was stranded in Brazil with not a clue of where to go was bad but that was the least of our problems.

As soon as we had to split up Annabeth and I decided to go east since we weren't exactly given proper instructions. Annabeth and I walked in silence with my arm around her waist, nothing to stay but to just let the sounds of Brazil streets take over.

She broke the silence with a question "Why here out of all places Brazil?" she was saying the question to herself I'm sure because she well knew I couldn't answer the question. I shrugged "The gods send everybody random places, show up random places you could never tell with them" was my only respond. I could tell by Annabeths scrunched up face that she didn't really like my answer but she didn't complain.

Silence again, very unusual for Annabeth and I. Our feet stopped as we caught an office patrol walking over to us. His feet planting hard into the ground as he stomped pointing a slender finger at us. He was probably in his late twenties shaggy blonde hair and a thin figure; I could probably take him down with a blow but I didn't need a criminal record in Brazil. "Passport, ID, Drivers License, Parents?" He said it more like a question then a demand.

"Uhh" was the most intelligent thing that came out my mouth. "Uhh what pretty boy" he spat back in his hard core accent.

'_**Let's pretend we don't speak English'**_ Annabeth spoke in Ancient Greek

'_**Then we run'**_ I finished for her I could tell where he was going.

"What kind of gibberish are you speaking, do you know speak English?" his tone calmed at the last question.

We both nodded "Okay I'm going to need backup here. You children wait right here?" He spoke into the radio and pointed where we were standing telling us to stay I place.

'_**One…Two…Three'**_

Left my legs sprang pushing carts and jumping over carts in chairs. "HEY GET BACK HERE YOU FOOLISH CHILREN. BACKUP IN NOW"

Sirens blew and we were on the run "Percy go straight into town now!" Annabeth shouted from the right side of the street. We both ran like mad man in the town catching up to each other.

Hide we needed a hiding spot now Sirens were still blaring and my feet were hurting from running. For Hades sake where can we hide? I caught of something and smiled and idea formed in my head. I stretched my hand forward and pointed to the sewer cover the water rushed blowing the top off of it. Annabeth was smart enough she would get it by now. I slide as I got closer to the sewer and jumped in. Next I saw Annabeth falling onto me as we plunged in the dirty sewer water. We floated back up gagging and coughing. "You okay?" I held Annabeth around her hips. She nodded.

It was quiet for a while as we just sat there not doing anything, until I did the most imaginable thing possible I kissed her. My arms under her legs and my lips glued to hers it took her a minute to realize what was happening and she place her arms around my neck and kissed back.

I did not have a care in the world all I knew was that I was kissing the girlfriend in a sewer. It sounded disgusting but it felt much better then it sounded. After what was five minutes of making out Annabeth pushed my lips from her neck and jumped down from the steps she was placed on. "Percy did you hear that" I shook my head all I could hear was Annabeths silent moans and groans.

Then a sound was made like a low groan was being made under the water "That" I replied she nodded. I pulled out riptide and shine the light inside the dark tunnel something was there and it was moving towards us.

"A crocodile" I recognized "That is not a normal crocodile" Annabeth whispered. I tried to make contact with it but it wouldn't let me it was like trying to smash threw a large brick with your hands.

"I can't seem to contact it" I told Annabeth "I thought you can only contact fish?" Annabeth asked "Ya that's what I thought until one time my mother and I took my little cousin to the zoo and I said some mean things to the Hippo and he shat on my shoes" I said remembering the unpleasant memory. Annabeth stifled her laughter then went back to her worried glare.

"Let's out swim it just to buy us time then we can fight it after" I suggested "PERCY I AM TIRED OF RUNNING CAN'T WE JUST FIGHT IT ANS GET OUT OF THIS SEWER" She shook me by my collar screaming at me.

"Annie" I whined "Seaweed brain" she mocked me.

"I refuse to listen to you this time Annabeth were doing it my way" I shook my head "nothing you will do can change my mind" she leaned in a kissed me hard on the lips while wrapping her legs around my torso. I hated when she did that I pushed her off then grumbled "fine we will do it your way" she smiled in satisfaction and took out her dagger to begin.

"Why hello children" An ugly crocodile looking lady came out the water. Her mouth was long and went around her cheeks her teeth resembled to a crocodiles as so did her body green scaly. But something about her told me she wasn't Greek.

"Oh god I know her I swear I know her" Annabeth looked like her brain was running faster than the speed of light. "Crocodile, Egyptian goddess" she repeated the words over and over again "Uh Annabeth no time to play the guessing game" I stuttered.

"Suchos" Annabeth pointed "That is my Greek name child yes but I am Sobek" she smiled her crocodile smile "her to kill you" she said it in a happy tone.

Fighting in the water was easy for me but Annabeth struggled to just move her dagger her head dipped in the high water every once in a while struggling to keep up. Sobek noticed that so she targeted on Annabeth the most using her staff I think it was called, to attack.

My sword was just lightly deflecting of her scaly skin. He tail whipped and I was thrown in the water. My head hit the wall hardly Gods no I can't pass out now not when my Annabeth was in trouble.

My head was spinning but I got up. My sight was blurry and I my head was wet. Not with water but with blood I touched my back of my head and brought my hand back to my face to see the red liquid dripping on my head.

I turned back to the fight between Annabeth and Sobek. The Crocodile goddess had a passed out Annabeth floating on the water. While she was turned around I swung my sword letting my sword to slice threw her neck.

Then everything went green the walls the water I closed my eyes as the blinding light filled the sewer.

"Percy! Quick she is reforming hurry!"

I opened my eyes to see the face of my girlfriend her nose was heavily bleeding. I started climbing up the ladder after Annabeth. "Percy I can't open it, Percy!" she screamed my name spitting blood out her mouth.

"Let me try" I pushed her out the way and tried to force the stupid thing to move. I cursed out load "Let's find an escape somewhere else I yelled over the water not running down the sewer.

"Hold on to me" I called, I fixed the waterproof backpack on my back and held her tightly. We started swimming. We reached and open exit after what seemed like more than twenty minutes.

"Is she still there?" Annabeth asked I shrugged the water was still green but now the water was bubbling. "Come on" I pulled "Oww Percy don't" I looked down and her right leg was cut open. I lifted her up and pushed her threw the hole and climbed in after.

"We ended up in a small alley next to a garbage dump. "Here" I passed her the ambrosia and ripped piece of my shirt.

I watched as she fixed herself her hair came down covering her face "what" she looked up and smiled "nothing you're just beautiful" I smiled at her. "Come on seaweed brain let's go" she got up with my help.

"Wait demigods before you go come join me for a bite to eat" I turned around to see none other than Nemesis. The pacman shaped wheels was the same sigh on the Nemesis cabin.

"Did you get my fortune cookie paper I mailed you" "that was you" I thought back to the note we got on the mountain.

"Yes. It was and I just came to give you a gift" she smiled and slicked her cigarette.

"Can you explain the fortune at least?" The goddess took a huff of her smoke and shook her head "sorry no can do what is the fun in that".

She laughed and threw us a wad of cash. And another fortune cookie "open it when you need It" she smiled, disappeared.

"Let's go to that coffee shop" she pointed across the street.


	17. Chapter 13

Heather

I Heather daughter of Pan have finally found the flaw of Danny. He isn't such of a Mr. Perfect now he has a flaw. Danny Phannon is scared of Bugs every one of them from beetles, to spiders to ants every one of them.

Wait, I think I need to back up a bit I am going way to fast into my story.

It started with our twenty minute walk to nowhere with Danny cracking arrogant jokes talking about how many friends he has, how much money he has that he can buy us a whole island away from this quest. He was getting so annoying that I ripped duct tape out my bag and tapped up his mouth.

After that it was peaceful apart from his hands sliding around my waist or shoulder every two seconds. He then started moaning loudly, I'm guessing he had something important to say. 'No shit Sherlock' something nagged in my brain 'who the fuc…', 'no swearing its Aphrodite' Now why the goddess of love would be in my head at this moment I have no idea. 'Hon I'm helping you', "With what!"I barked only this time out load.

Danny moaned again pointing to his mouth 'Aphrodite please leave and come back when I need you, which will NEVER happen' I cursed and ripped the duck tape from his mouth. "Holy shit that hurts" He rubbed his mouth and then spoke "We are lost" he admitted. I bit my dry lips hard to the fact I felt warm blood filling my mouth, it took all my will not to kick him in his perfect little face. "I am an idiot for listening to you" I slapped my forehead over and over again. "But hey look a mattress factory" He pointed to the large building in the clearing.

"Let's go see what's there" Danny smiled "Kitchen supplies that's what is in there, Kitchen supplies are in the mattress factory" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity he was so oblivious it was cute.

"Oh okay so is mattress factory a code name or something" His face brightened up I turned around and pinched his cheeks you're too cute. I walked up to the factory and pulled open the door.

"Hello little lady and boy" A man appeared from under the front desk. "Kitchen Supplies" Danny smiled I had to slap him before he continued "Funny boy aren't you, right this way".

The guys name was H I'm dead serious he said himself his name was H. H gave us a tour of the large place, I knew more about mattress then I ever wanted to know, and the top it off with sweet icing Danny seemed amused by the mattresses.

"Okay Danny I think we need to go now" I pulled on to his right arm. "Okay" we thanked H and started to leave.

"Please can I just show you one more thing please we haven't had costumers in a long while especially kids they never seemed interested." I gave him a sympathetic look and we agreed to see the last rooms with mattresses.

The air started to burn my nostrils and a weird smell filled the room. Mice everywhere. My eyes burned from the scent of H. "What' wrong" Danny whispered into my ears "something is wrong I can feel it" H nodded and pulled his wand form his back pocket and slipped it in his palm. I held my bracelet closely getting ready to strike if needed.

"So Danny do you like these mattresses" The room was cold the stench was getting worse by the minute. And that is when it happened, each mattresses was covered in painting of Greek gods and Goddess and famous demigods.

He pointed to the one with the perfect replica of Hercules "You know him right he gave you a blessing" Now H lost his nice Brazilian accent and his voice was now raspy. I turned to Danny "you got a blessing from Hercules?" I question did he not find that important "Ah I'll talk about that later right now we have other problems" he was right a line of nine people came out.

"Hydra form!" H shouted and each of the nine people formed "what is he a Pokémon?" I almost laughed at Danny's joke almost. The each of the workers formed into one large Dragon with nine head none other than the Hydra I swore I read book in class about this. (A/N doesn't this scene ring a bell?)

The large monster blew fire from his nostrils and mouth. Danny pushed me out the way. "Okay here the plan" I pushed him down there was no way I was following another of his plans. I took out my sword and raised it above my head. "You ugly baboon come get me now!" All 20 their eyes locked with mine and they got ready to attack. By the time they came forth I was already in camouflage hiding form there sight. I easily made my way to one of their confused heads and sliced my sword right threw his neck. The thing went crazy moving back and forth until it fell back "Nice Heather" I mumbled to myself.

"Danny look…" I turned around the creep was nowhere in sight "Ugh F**** You Danny" I screamed my anger took over and I repapered "coming back for more hug" The Hydra sat up but this time it grew five more heads and was bigger. "Oh shit" my mind traveled back to the book it said something about not cutting of their heads. We had a lesson on a Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Norse Mythology in grade 5 and 6, come on think Heather. Fire nearly hit by an inch "okay act now think later" I cursed. She so missed Leo her would have killed the thing by now.

She held her sword tightly in her hands and formed a green force field in her other arm like a shield. Heather swung her sword cutting there scaly bodies and punched them with the green force each time there nasty heads got in there way. It was on and on battle between the two with much thought put into any of it for at least ten minutes. Her arms were weak and tired and she wanted to pass out so badly. She tried aiming for its stomach but the extra heads blocked her way.

"Heather comes now" A knives flew in every possible direction and hit the beast all in different places. A place my feet in running positioned and jumped and slide over the injured heads. Danny had barrels of oil and he was emptying it into the room "Help" he ordered.

After the last barrel was emptied he questioned me "did you cut off their heads?" I nodded he rolled his eyes "never cut off their heads" he stated "well I know that now'' I replied. He took out a lighter and told me to stand back he placed on to the floor and the whole entire room was starting to catch on fire. "There" we walked away from the room filled with fire "the time I don't listen to is the time you are right, anyways why was he mad that you got a blessing form Hercules?' I questioned "Because Hercules had killed the first Hydra" Danny answered. "For someone who acts and looks stupid your pretty smart" I noticed "I'm not as stupid as my sister thinks I guess I act how people see me and not like how I really am, except with you your the easiest girl to talk to" I nodded.

"Why because I'm honest" I teased "Sure" he nodded. The fire alarm must have gone on but by now we were dusted in smoke well me with scratched and ripped shirt. "We stopped in front of a little clothes store and decided to change our dirty clothes. I wiped blood off my arms and at least tired to clean my hair. I found a cheap perfume and sprayed it on myself. "Alright let's go… why is Percy's face I the fountain" Danny pointed to the fountain at the side. "Hey guys" Percy gave his normal cheeky grin "Crash at a hotel and we will meet same meeting spot tomorrow morning k" I nodded "Is everyone else okay?" I questioned "We talked with Leo who by the way is in a five star hotel suite I know so unfair" really so Leo, Heather, Sadie and Nico were living the life as we speak.

"What Hotel is you guys at we can meet you there?" I questioned. "Clarvon Hotel (A/N RANDOM NAME) "Okay see you guys then"


	18. Chapter 14 part 1

Sadie

I woke up with soft snoring in my ear; Nico was behind me lying down on the couch lost in his sleep, his sleeping face was just too cute so innocent and gentle. I stood up and stretched my dreams were still visible in my mind.

My body floating threw a thick air watching scene by scene go by of each of my initiates slowly dying before my eyes. It could compare to a thriller, horror and violence films Rated R or M for mature intense and sickening, the worst was that I couldn't shut my eyes or move my eyes glued to each scene and my body was numb an frozen.

I turned to my pillow that was cold and wet with cold sweat. I threw my pillow on the other small couch and went to the washroom leaving the three sleeping teens.

I brushed my teeth with the non used pack of toothbrush and toothpaste under the cupboard. Wow this hotel had everything. When I was finished I pulled of my clothes and stepped inside the shower washing my body and hair. When I come out I wrapped myself in the fluffy yellow towel. The hot shower practically ripped the negative thoughts from my mind.

I changed into the same shorts as yesterday and a different shirt. It was a purple shirt with 'YOLO you obliviously love Oreo's shirt'. I wore red ribbon as my hair was placed in a ponytail. I came out the shower and bumped into a sleepy Nico "Hey sleeping beauty, you up" He nodded his head barely moving I don't think he was fully up t give me a sarcastic response.

I walked pass him and into the main room and breakfast was on servers all placed on a tray with plated full of food. My mouth started watering it looked so good especially the buttered waffles, fruits and eggs. "Morning" Leo said with a mouth full with food. "Close your mouth" Linda hit him on the back of his head. They did not know how cute they looked together. "Morning" I responded.

Once we finished getting ready and eating our breakfast we left to meet up with the rest of the demigods and Carter. Linda got tired half way and got a piggy back by Leo which I found was so unfair I would later have to ask Carter if I could get a piggy back (**Carter says he will never give me a piggyback see how much of jerk he is.)**

"Hellllloooo" Percy gave us a grin as we walked up the group. "Morning did you guys sleep fine?" I asked most of them somewhat nodded.

"So Heather do you know where will go next?" Carter asked "No I didn't even give get a message" she looked pretty upset "Maybe we aren't done in Brazil" Annabeth said "Yay let's go to the beach or maybe…" "Leo no" Linda shook her head "why not" all the guys whined

"Because I have to talk with you first" There stood …..


	19. Chapter 14 part 2

Sadie

"You skanky bit..." Danny and Percy pulled Heather before she had the chance to day anything else.

"Give Jason and I back our memories you wicked witch of the west" She continued ranting.

"Silence" Hera's eyes buzzed with a scary shade of light blue. Heather backed away now in fear I didn't blame her.

(A\N I just had to mention how scared she was of Hera, I'm sorry but it's kind of a pet peeve of mine when people make their OC more powerful then Gods and the old demigods)

"Now Heather your memory isn't coming back for a reason so for now deal with it" Hera had a irritated look.

"The quest is not to just get back your memory Heather it is also to stop Setne from mixing the three civilization greatest monsters and demons together. It is for the good of our next generations of demigods, imagine the fear of the young magicians and demigods when they come forth with a monster or demon that is not of their kind." Hera said

For once Hera had s good point I couldn't even imagine the fear of young ankle bitters when they come across a Greek or Roman monster.

"So where do we head next?" Annabeth asked urgent to leave the goddesses presence. "Well demigods you must me the lioness goddess of war Menhit, you will meet the goddess at the National Historic Museum of Brazil and remember…" Before she could finish lightening shined and she disappeared in the light. The once pretty blue sky turned grey and stormy it began to rain. "Really dad" Jason shouted to the sky and his response was the rain poring harder.

My hair began to get really wet and the wind started to pick up letting each rain drop tickle my skin with coldness. "Let's go" Heather called I shivered and nodded I wanted to get out of here now.

We walked along the sidewalks that covered us form the rain; Carter gave me one of his sweaters that covered my body down to my legs, it was warm.

We followed Heather as she was leading us to the tourist office.

"Hello how may I help you, is this a camp group?" A dark lady came out she was short with long curly hair. "Ah no just a group a friend's" Linda answered puling her sunglasses over her head. "Okay that is nice how I may help you?" she smiled "Directions to the National Historic Museum of Brazil" "Oh that is a very good one, (she walked over to the computer while still talking), very well air conditioned, you will learn a lot about the history of Brazil, plus it is free" she gave us a smile.

"Here it is the address and the phone number"

On a yellow sticky note she handed us a paper with quick hand writing

**Address: **Praça Mal. Âncora, Centro - Rio de Janeiro - RJ, 20021-200, Brazil

**Phone: **(0xx)21 2550-9220 **(a/n I got this from online)**

"Okay thank you" Annabeth placed on her hood and we proceeded to walk outside.

**Sorry it is terribly short I have two projects to complete and I clearly had no time. Next chapter will be the battle which I'm not sure when it will be posted yet.**

skane 2/8/13 . chapter 14

get the next chapter done...I WANT TO READ IT!

**I'm very happy that you are reading my story.**

Guest 1/30/13 . chapter 3

learn how to spell & grammar. What are you, 12?

** LOL no I'm not 12 (Your so luck I'm in a great mood and I didn't rudely replied)**

Bella 3/18/13 . chapter 17

Please do like 1 chapter per 3 days or something then I know when to check

** Thank you for the advice**

dragon fier 20 3/22/13 . chapter 18

Grrrrr, y did you have to put that cliffhanger!? Now I really want to finish! So plz update soon!

**I know I'm so mean LOL thank you for reading**

SCOW 3/20/13 . chapter 18

Please update! I love the story! But u are so cruel for leaving us on the egde. ;-; please please please update!

**Thanks' for reading The next chapter will be long and that is promise. **


	20. Chapter 15

**Leo **

I never realized just how short Linda was until she started tugging on my raincoat. I had to look down to see her and her eyes shocked me. They seemed plain brown before but there really weren't I came to realize she had blue rings around her brown eyes. "Leo did you hear me" I shook from my trance and nodded "you asked about…" nothing really came to my mind what she would ask about so I lightly shook my head.

"Never mind" She mumbled "No what" I pushed her hair out of her face "nothing it wasn't important. She pushed her brown hair back into her face. "Are you too going t hurry up we have a bus to catch" Carter said.

The bus stop was in our sight so I didn't know why they were rushing me "I am taking my time so don't rush me" I called back. Carter rolled his eyes and continued walking at a fast pace.

As soon as I laid on the bench I got told to move over "Leo move over your taking up the whole bench" Jason said. "You guys are young, leave the bench to an eighty year old senior" I stayed in the same spot until I was pushed of the bench from my friends. "Hey I called this elderly abuse!" I shook my fist at them "rotten teenagers" I mumbled under my breath. "Is he always this weird?" Carter turned to Jason "You have no idea".

Jason went off in a full blown story on how Leo and Jason met. How Leo tried to trick Jason when he found out he had amnesia. "You are a terrible friend" Percy laughed "I never thought he was serious" I defended myself.

The bus pulled up at the stop and my friends and I hoped on. "How much money do I have to pay?" I asked since I was the last one on the bus He told the amount of money t pay and I pulled out the change from my wallet. "Good day to you sir" He nodded and closed the door. I took a sit next to Linda her and I have been getting closer, AS FRIENDS NOTHING MORE.

Linda pulled out her book she was reading this morning and last night. "What you reading?" I said in attempt to start a conversation. "The Perks of being a Wallflower" she answered I nodded "good alright" I wasn't really keen on what she was reading just wanting to the conversation flowing. She seemed to get the just and she placed the book down and turned to me. "So anything new you had built" I shook my head I hadn't really have been building anything lately which was highly unusual.

"I have a table name Buford (**A/N If you remember him in **_**The Demigod Diaries and The Mark of Athena) **_that I left at Camp Half Blood I didn't want to bring him and something bad to happen" I said to her "You have a table that talks?"Linda questioned. Now her hair was behind her ears and out of her face. She was prettier then she put herself out to be. "No it's a walking table, if you hadn't noticed that I am better with machined then with people" I answered blushing lightly. "So I am now a machine?" she joked "Uhhh" I replied stupidly "Don't worry I'm not a people person too when I use to go to school a bunch a preppy girls thought it would be funny to fill up my locker with tampons so when I opened it…" she never said anything else I pretty much got it "That is terrible what did you do?" I replied.

"At our school dance I dropped colored paint all over them when they went to receive an award" I didn't know Linda was capable of that I laughed. "So do you any friends?" He asked "nope never did have any friends until now spent the rest of my life friendless as I said I don't really like people they upset my soul" she answered I had to laugh at her last line.

"No friends I feel bad" Leo frowned he didn't know what he would have done without Jason, Piper even Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Nico and if you could count Coach Hedge and the Egyptians. "Ya but look at this way after I turned Seven or so I got put into the hands of my father who was wealthy, then I got trained by gods and you and Heather had lived a rough life" she answered "Ya but even if you were wealthy and we weren't we still had a shoulder to cry friend to train and have fun with" I noted.

"Ya okay but can we change to subject" she itched the back of her neck like she did when she got uncomfortable. Yah don't ask how and why I know that.

We ended up talking about television shows we liked "I didn't know they had TV in Olympus?" I said. "And free Wi-Fi I don't know why since demigods and technology don't mix" he replied "I used t sneak into theaters when I was bored" I admitted. "When I was fourteen and I realize my speed and the gift my necklace had I used to steal candy and stupid shit like that. And I can always tell when something bad is coming because my necklace glowed red" She pointed.

"What is the worst thing did?" I asked Linda seemed more of the flower, people loving goody two shoos girl "lots actually even on Olympus but I remember this one the most because it was the most fun. I named each pig 1,2,3,5 and set them off into the schools. I managed to get into the principal's office and hack into the microphone for the announcements. It made the sound of Sponge Bob and I told the whole school how there were five pigs on the loose" she finished her story "wait but there isn't five pigs there was four, oh I get it now " I finally understood why she did it. "You are so evil" I said out of realization.

"Hey we got a whole week off of school because they were still trying to find five pigs" she answered. "Where did you get the pig from?" I questioned. "I raided them into a trunk and drove them to school" she said. "So first you stole pigs plus illegally drove, went into the principal's office hacked into the announcement system and closed your school for three day?" I said. "Pretty much" she answered. "That was you" Dylan threw a banana at her I'm not even going to begin to ask where he got the banana from. "The principal threaten to take me out of foot ball if I didn't confess to the act.

"You evil witch that is why you wore my sweater to school that day" this time he three and apple at her "Where are you getting fruits from" she said in between her laughter.

"Linda, Linda, Linda you are one evil sister" Percy tsked.

"Here is your stop, and please stop throwing fruits on the bus didn't you not see the sign" the bus driver pointed to the three signs above my head.

LADIES PLEASE DO NOT POLE DANCE ON THE POLES. CHILDREN DO NOT THROW FRUIT AT PEOPLE. AND BITTING OR TICKLING PEOPLE IS NOT TOLLERATED.

"What kind of rules are those" Nico said after we got off the bus "No pole dancing" Jason laughed. "Nico then whistled "COME HER GIRL!" Nico called.

"Nico are you that desperate to get a girlfriend" Percy joked we all started laughing except for Nico "I'm calling Mrs. O'Leary" he pointed to the cheerful hellhound running towards Nico. "Percy has you gotten better at the mist thingy" Percy nodded "much" I had no idea what the two talking about.

"Hello Sir wonderful day isn't it" Percy stopped at the front and smiled at the man opening the door for us Percy snapped twice and the man nodded he didn't seem to notice the large dog in front of him "so what do mortals see Mrs. O'Leary over here as" Carter said "A poodle, I know imagine what Nico looked like with a poodle running towards him" we all laughed again "This is why I stay home" Nico grumbled under his breath.

"Hellllllooooo kiddies" we hadn't even steeped inside yet and we were already going to be killed.

**LETS GO BACK IN TIME (YOU GUY ARE GOING TO HATE ME FOR THIS****)**

**Carter**

When the group let Jason and I decided to start off west where no one else went. Nico, Sadie, Linda and Leo went off wards along with Heather Dylan and Percy and Annabeth. Now it was Jason and I.

We started off walking not really sure where we were going. "Okay so I think we should start off at the gift shop up ahead" I shrugged at Jason's offer I did not have a better idea so I went with what he said. Up the streets we walked along the trail the large gift shop that stood infornt of us. It didn't look very busy I rather looked like it got a customer once every month.

As we swung open the door the sound of bells echoed "Hello?" Jason's voiced bounced of the dark walls. "I can now see why no one would come here" Carter whispered to Jason "You know" we both snickered. "Helllllloooooooo" I called this time letting my voice ring.

"I heard you the first time" Black hair covered the top f his head; his stomach looked like a bowling ball he was not any taller than Jason and I and his orange beard did not match his hair. He was dressed like a college girl imitating the 80's. Pink legwarmers, neon yellow shirt and bright green tights. Let's just say that it wasn't a pretty sight. "Ummm" I frowned Jason beside me was trying to hold in laughs.

"You must not be mortals because this is blinded by the mist, wow this was easier than I thought" He smiled.

"What" I asked "My shop is magical it lure demigods and other things (he gave an up and down look a Carter) to my shop, I am in a different country each two months. And now Ms. Sprinkles come out" He said.

When the man said Ms. Sprinkles I suspected a fluff cat or cute dog to come out but no a freaking griffin came out.

Its feathers were grey, orange and yellow if it didn't want to kill us it would have been beautiful.

"Kill them!" the midget yelled he remind me of an uglier, taller and more human version of coach hedge. The griffin talons went for Carter first Crater already had to deal with Freak o this wouldn't be a problem.

He tried to duck but ended up falling, the talons scratched the sideburn of my head. "Crap" I muttered under my breath I took out my "sword". "Okay you distract it and I will try and tie it in that far net" Jason said.

I used my weapon and tan towards the flying creature. My sword hit its leg cutting off half of its toe. The creature screamed as his toe began to reform. It turned around and began to aim for my head again. I used my sword to send a blow to its face.

I suspected that this would so work boy was Carter Kane wrong. Instead of the griffin backing down it fell on top of Carter letting both of them fall down. Face first Carter fell.

Carter woke up to a fight the room was raining and Carter's body was soaked. He must have passed out because the guy was tied to rope from his one leg. Jason was on the back of the griffin fighting it.

Carter took out his wand and started an electric spell he hit the griffin on his beak sending it sailing down. Jason was still flying.

"Thanks man let's get out f here" It came out more of a mumble since Jason's right face was squished.

**OKAY SO THAT WASN'T AS DEATAILED AS I WANTED IT TO BE. BUT JASON AND CARTER'S MINI QUEST WAS NOT REALLY THAT IMPORTANT.**

**ANYWHORE I WILL POST THIS FRIDAY UNLESS THAT CHANGES.**

**I HOPE YOU DID AMAZING PRANKS THIS APRIL FOOLS BECAUSE I GO PRANKED TWICE **** ANYWHORE SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	21. Sorry :(

AUTHOR NOTE

I am so sorry that I didn't post on Friday I had lots of homework and test because our teachers hate us.

I will have o post another time definitely this week. I already started working on the chapter.


	22. Chapter 15 part 2

**Heather**

"FOR NARNIA!" Leo lifted up his hammer/ sword ready to swing. Jason and Nico pulled him "No" Sadie and Linda this time both hit him.

"You" Carter pointed his scythe **(please correct me if I am wrong) **"Carter dear don't you miss me" If she didn't look so evil I would say she was quiet pretty. She had an Egyptian crown; which I'm pretty sure I learned what they're called in school but just didn't pay attention enough to remember the proper name. Trust me was not the most amusing teacher especially if she looked like a witch and talked as if she was drunk, which she once was, (but that is another story). What was I saying…?

Oh yeah Menhit was pretty. Golden skin and her 'Egyptian Crown' had a lion at the front of it in gold and silver. Her fingers were in the shape of lion's paws as well as her legs. She had a large sword pinned to her back. So large I think it was more than half of me. "My demigod friends meat Lion scum the Egyptian goddess of war" Carter said it as if he was talking about a nasty piece of gum at the bottom of his shoe.

"Egyptian Scum" she imitated Carter and waved her hand. "This I for defeating Apophis and for trying to defeat Gaea" Four lions appeared practically the size of Percy and Annabeth who were the tallest.

"Now!" Leo called "Yes" I nodded my head why not "FOR ROMANS GREEKS AND EGYPTIANS! Damn that was long" he muttered the last line but we were already into head to head battle.

What Carter was doing made me want to go up to him and practically hug him to death. He placed some sort of spell which slowed her five lions down. Each was running in slow mo which made I easier for us to attack.

**So I am switching to the part of Sadie because she is important to this chapter. **

**Sadie**

Carter did his spell and I took my chance to lure the goddess away, there was no way that the demigods could fight her Egyptian and Greek and Roman too much confusion in one room she will never beat us.

"You lion idiot get your ass over here if your such a war goddess you could beat me the third most powerful magician in the world!" I yelled.

Her pretty face was screwed up. "Listen to me" she chased me into the statue room.

Her sword in hand she walked towards me and began to strike. Both hands on the hilt of the sword she swung it like a baseball bat. Ducking quickly and rolled and hit the head of man.

The head came tumbling on my arm and I got an idea. She made a strike for me again this time aiming for my face. Using the head as protection I lifted it up to block my face. The head crumbled in pieces in my hands making them chalky and dusty.

"One for Sadie Zero for you" I stood up in a mocking way and pulled out my staff.

Fire the hieroglyph shined as fire started to spread on her tail as I aimed. She turned around stomping on her precious tale trying to overcome the fire.

"Want to play this way demigod let's play it your way" She picked up a statue nearby and rolled it towards me. Easily I jumped over the rolling thing and threw the next thing nearby. She barely aught it in her hand before throwing it back.

This one was hard to overcome I tried to use my staff but the thing hit me in the head before I could react. A line of red liquid flowed down by face I could see it in my vision.

Lifting up my staff I aimed the spell to bond her in ropes. I moved quickly throwing everything I could to keep her down.

Breathing heavily I waited to see what would happen next. Standing scared I stood and watched as the things started to fall, it was like my feet were paralyzed. A paw stook up from the pile and a yellow eruption formed the room.

"SADIE KANE!" Her sword glowed as she tumbled towards me. Her sword stuck at the side of the wall missing my head by a second. You can do this Sadie I pulled out a small dagger and slowly stood. Pain ached in my body after the explosion.

I stabbed her back and she screamed.

"Sadie!" Percy called her. "Hurry I'm going to make a water explosion!" I wasn't sure if Percy sounded scared or ecstatic probably both.

I tried to walk out the room but she grabbed my leg. "Don't" her voices was raspy and her face didn't look so pretty now. Taking my dagger I slapped her across the face "Have fun dyeing with Setne and Gaea" I wriggled my leg out of her grip and ran.

The demigods were sitting on the bottom of the steps watching for the PERCY SHOW.

"Now watch" Jason grinned as the water started to rise you could easily came flooding out the building. There standing proud was Percy walking out the building like a guy in a movie.

"So we stopped Menhit lets go eat ice cream" Heather motioned us to the ice cream shop in the dark.

**I AM ACTUALLY SURPRISE I POSTED TODAY, BUT ANYWAYS. I AM HAVING A VOTE IF I SHOULD POST A CHAPTER OF WHAT IS HAPPENING IN CAMPHALFBLOOD NEXT OR THE NEXT, NEXT CHAPTER! **


	23. Question

Authors Note

I was on what I personally call Project Lockdown doing last minute project and assignments.

So anyways enough with the excuses I will post on Monday or Tuesday. And if you're lucky both days.

I'm in the writing mood this week so I might post more. Also I need to know do you care how long the chapters are. I mean I'm not going to make them shorter than Kim Kardashians marriage but at least on word a page or two and then make part 1 or 2. The greatest I will ever go up to is 3. And I will make sure to not make a lot of cliff hanger and get humor and action into them too.

Okay now I was just sounding biased but whatever, comment your honest opinions please.


	24. Chapter 16

**Linda **

Never take a group of powerful non mortals to an ice cream shop. We probably sent the manager to the crazy house she kicked us out as soon as we were finished eating.

Annabeth yes I KNOW Annabeth was causing problems. She had claimed to seen a spider in the washroom so she was running around screaming and hyperventilating. Percy was argued with the girl at the counter because she did not have blue icecream. Leo and Nico were playing a game of mythomagic and yelling at each other. Danny was joining in yelling at the counter lady because she didn't have rocky road either, I didn't blame my brother which icecream shop did not have rocky road!

Sadie and Carter were arguing for the gods know what. Piper, Heather and Jason were the only calm humans in this situation. "OKAY! SHUT UP!" I screamed at the group of loud demigods. "Everyone is either getting chocolate or vanilla no exceptions" I ordered. Heather gave me a nod.

"Nooooo!" Percy screamed "Percy shut up!" Annabeth replied.

Finally everyone settled down and calmly ate there icecream. "Where do we have to go next?"

"Who knows let's keep on traveling on the ArgoII" Annabeth looked at Heather for reassurance "I have nothing better so we might as well go with Mrs. Wikipedia" Annabeth gave Heather a glare.

"Okay one minute" Leo wiped his sticky hands and started searching in his bag. "Hey guys" Percy said while Leo was searching "Hera didn't get to finish what she was saying she said to remember something do you think you know what she was going to say?" Percy asked.

"Aha" Leo pulled out his pad and pressed the find my ship app. "Who knows, but that was the second reminder what we were getting" I sighed "remember the reminder I got from Nemesis" Nico, Sadie and Nico nodded I guess I forgot to inform the others. "She told me when I get it to run" Annabeth made her hmmm noise the noise she made when her brain was thinking.

"What are you thinking wise girl?" Percy asked "One of Linda's powers is speed" so maybe it will come in handy sometime in our quest, I know it is obvious but it seems more important than it's brought out to be" Annabeth tapped her fingers on the table.

"Well if we are finished I say we should go to the Agro 2" Heather ordered us. "Bye" the manager gave us a fake smile and said something like and don't come back under her breath.

"Hey Heather think fast" Danny picked up a ball and idiotically threw it at Heather. Heather used her purple force field to shield herself; the ball hit the purple light and disintegrated. "Danny you're a stupid buffoon why would you do that?" I watched as Heather chased Danny around the parking lot.

It was about eleven thirty as we entered the Agro 2. Annabeth offered we watched an action movie since none of the guys were willing to watch and chickfliks. We ended up choosing I am Number Four over Clash of the Titans; nobody wanted to hear Annabeth make corrections every two minutes.

I have already read the book and seen the movie, so I settled my head on Leo's shoulder and played on my phone. Demigods weren't supposed to have cell phones but Leo insisted us that he had a loophole over that so we could use technology all we pleased.

After putting my Sims to sleep twice, my seventh game of temple run, thirteenth game of Fruit Ninja, twelfth angry bird game and my at least a hundred scanning on tumblr, I put my phone away. Ya I know I have so much of a social life. The movie was basically finished and yet nobody was tired yet.

"Comedy" Sadie offered "Linda you choose since you weren't even paying attention, you were reading the most stupid things" Leo said "Tumblr is not weird it's the people on it that's weird" I got up, well not technically got up I kind of rolled over to the comedy case.

A loud bark made me jump out to my underwear, not literally that would have been embarrassing. "So look at the dog that decided to show up" Nico pointed to Mrs. O'Leary, I had wondered where she went. Her mouth was covered in chocolate stains. "Aren't dogs Allergic to chocolate?" I questioned "Yes" both Percy and Nico answered "then Mrs. O'Leary" I pointed "Not a do she is a hellhound, they can withstand chocolate" Nico answered "No comments" I reached in and found a movie I had never yet watched; Easy A.

"Found one" I showed around the movie and everyone nodded.

Half way through the movie I was positive I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of music; _making pancakes making bacon pancakes._ I looked up and none other than adventure time was showing. Nico and Carter were the only ones up as everyone was sprawled out across the living room in the same position from last night. "Morning" I yawned, Leo was still sleeping under me, how that happened I don't know.

"Morning" they both commented Carter looked shaken up by the show. "American cartoons I swear" I didn't realize that was Sadie who commented who knew she was up.

"I'm going to change and have breakfast and ask Leo where we are….." I was stopped when Heather jumped up from my brother's legs "Italy tells Leo we must go to Italy now!" Heather yelled.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL OBVIOUSLY BE HEATHERS UNTIL NEXT TIME

_**TO BE COUNTINUED….. **_


	25. Tomorrow there will be a new chapter

Okay Guys so I am going to be posting the next chapter tomorrow…..

So I have this question for you guys…

Who are your top three or favorite Youtubers

Review Time

**Guest****3/31/13 . chapter 19**

**Did a little editing :D  
Percy Jackson and the Kanes**

Thank you for editing you sir or madam is awesome

**ronanmckearn ****4/8/13 . chapter 20**

**pleas continue!.:**

_Absolutely __ thank you for your comment!_

**Awesome Reader****4/10/13 . chapter 1**

**Eh**

_Not quite sure what that means but thanks for the comment :/_

_**spyter123 **__**4/14/13 . chapter 2**_

**great**

_Thanks!_

**dragon fier 20 ****4/16/13 . chapter 22**

**wow, a giant battle and they get ice cream! ha, funny thing is i'd do the same! lol. i loved t****he chapter tons, and i can't wait for more! plz update soon!**

_I guess we are just both awesome LOL, thank you for reading and commenting. 3_

**Guest****4/15/13 . chapter 22**

**You should do a chapter in Linda's POV so we know what she was trying to say to leo**

_What she was trying to say to is not that important but it is one of my random surprises._

**A Guest**** 4/16/13 . chapter 22**

**Khopesh**

**THANK YOU finally a child of Athena had helped me LOL j/k anyways thanks for your help.**


	26. Chapter 17

**Sorry I couldn't post yesterday I had to go to my brother's concert. **

Heather

My head was pounding when I woke up sweat poured down my forehead and down my chest. I rubbed the sleep from my tired eyes and looked at the face infornt of me. The rainbow colored eyes stood brightly before me. "Italy tells Leo we must go to Italy now!" I yelled "Hey don't break my eardrums" Danny responded he was looking in my eyes.

"Eww why are you on me" I squealed "Honey you came on me" Danny "Forget you where is Leo?" I stood up and looked at Linda "Why Italy?" she asked. "I had a dream from my father" I frowned.

"No way" Annabeth, Percy and Nico gave me crazy looks. "I know but just listen, it was all statically and it was spinning I could hardly see anything but I could tell it was him in his human form (A/N I know Pan doesn't have a human form, at least not that I know of).

"Okay what did he say?" Annabeth leaned in anxiously. "He said there is a tunnel that we need to go in it will lead us to Setne but that tunnel is found in Italy" I said "Okay you heard that Leo Italy now!" Annabeth ordered and stood up "Breakfast" Percy practically ordered.

"Why don't you ask you girlfriend to make you breakfast?" Jason was now holding raw meat to his face, for someone who looked like Zuko from Avatar her managed to heal up nicely.

"Nice face" I joked he glared at me and then Danny complained "what about my face" he whined I ignored him and walked towards my room.

"Why hello darling a woman sat at my chair her long white, blue and black hair.

Her face was pale and smooth and dark blue eyes. A moon shaped hair clip laid in her face and she wore a dress similar to mines when I was first running in the forest with but more white and blue.

"I am Selene" the beautiful girl smiled at me "Selene beautiful name but?" "I knew your father, he technically seduc…" I stopped her there in disgust "I don't need to know that part just please get to the point" I begged.

"Your father wanted me to give you this message, do not open the package until it glows blue" she handed me the warm package into my hands.

"Thank you does uhh miss…"

"Yes he misses you and loves you very much and your mother, oh you look like her very much anyways I also have a message from Artemis she said be prepared now!" Selene disappeared and I heard Danny screaming.

"Birds!" Jason pointed I ran to the main deck to where I saw everybody gaping at the birds. "It is from Artemis" I replied. "The hunters" Jason dropped his meat and ran tp the now landing Eagles.

The first girl to jump of the Eagle was a girl with dark black hair, her skin was pale and her eyes were blue like Jason's "hello little brother" the beautiful girl smiled, she reminded me of Selene.

"Thalia" Annabeth smiled.


	27. Chapter 18 part 1

Leo

Thalia and here fine ladies just hopped on my ship impressed at my upgrades, or at least that's how Leo saw it threw his eyes

Thalia of coarse hugged Jason first and a ruffled his hair after then walked over to Percy, Annabeth and Nico and gave them all a hug.

Lastly she came up to me a surprisingly hugged "I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss your annoying cocky self she ruffled my hair. "Hey that take two hours" I tried to fix my curly hair back into place.

"Thalia" Danny rolled his eyes in annoyance "you two know each other?" Sadie questioned "Yes actually I had a run in with Danny on one of his quest from Olympus he is a complete ass" Thalia rolled her eyes "And she is a complete bit…" Leo stopped Danny before he could continue his sentence. "No fighting on my ships remember that Phantom if you do start a fight I will make sure if won't be hell you burning in" I gave each Danny and Thalia a look.

"Look dude sorry man I didn't mean too it just I really dislike Thalia" Danny gave me an innocent look "Leo Festus seems hungry want to go feed him" Linda pulled on my blue Nike sweater. "Okay" I began to walk off behind Linda to the Argo's basement. ''Take care dude'' Percy patted me on my back as I walked out the deadly silent room.

I sighed and realize as we left the tension suffocating room. Linda and I walked down the wooden staircase leading towards the basement. The warm air hit me as soon as I walked inside the basement. The basement of the Argo 2 was like hot like Apollo's palace in a heat wave. "Gosh why Is it so hot" Linda frowned I nodded and pulled my sweater over my head and was left in a white thin vest.

"Ya umm, so Festus" she rubbed the back of her neck and walked over to the bucket of tobacco sauce for Festus.

She climbed up the ladder that lead us to Festus "Can I pour?" she asked I nodded and handed her the first bucket of sauce and watched as she poured it "aren't you hot" I commented Linda was wearing a long sleeve sweater in the middle of the summer.

She didn't respond she just continued pouring. Finally she put down the container and slowly pulling off her sweater. On her waist there was a nasty blue scratch "where did you get that from?" I pointed t the bruise on her waist. "Nothing" she pulled down her tank top and sat down on the chair in the corner. "When I was eight my mom past away" I knew exactly why I was telling her about my mother I felt like I needed her to trust me like I did to her.

"I killed her" I gave her a glassy eyed look, she gasped "you couldn't" Linda gasped "but I did it was an accident, Gaea ticked me and I possessed way too much fire and my mother died because of it" I tried not crying but I failed small tears streamed down my cheek.

"Leo oh my god" she wrapped her arms around me tightly "I can't empathize but I can give you my sympathy" she tightened her grip, her nails digged in my back. I felt too overwhelmed in to care about pain. "Twelve years old…" she let go of me and grabbed my hand "is when I saw my mother again"

Linda stopped talking when a banging sound was made one of the buckets hit the steal floor.

"Danny" she growled "you and Leo were holding hands" he ignored his sisters annoyed face "so" she blushed "ya if anything is going on between you I think I should know first" he gave Linda a curious look. "There is nothing going on between us but you have to come we are discussing our trip to Italy"

"Oh ya and it is PG rated" Danny ran upstairs before I could jump and attack him, that little rat it was surprising Linda and him had the same father.

"Ass" I rolled my eyes "You're lucky you don't have to live with him" she giggled.

"Okay so listen up" Heather announced "Thalia here has brought us some ba but yet good news" Heather stopped and gave us a look at everyone.

"Camp Half-blood and Jupiter are sending down a couple of demigods and magicians it was a message from Hera she says we will need as much as we can to fight this war and defeat Setne and fulfill the prophecy" by the end of her speech Heather was breathing heavily.

"Okay then a lot to take in" I commented after a few minutes. "Couldn't have said it better myself" Thalia smiled at Heather, why doesn't she smile at me often?

"Guys is it me or does it feel like the Ship is getting lower" Percy commented.

"No why?" I asked

"Festus do you think he fell asleep after we fed him" Linda started to stand up "why would he, he only falls aspleep if a wire is pulled or if the switch is pulled"

"Who would have a pulled a switch?" Annabeth questioned.

"The boat is under full surveillance and has an alarm. Nobody from the outside would have pulled it; it has to be someone on the ship" I accused "There is no warm water" Nico came inside the room with new clothes and his hair was wet. "See someone would have to pull the switch too" I again accused.

"Someone on this ship is messing with my ship"


End file.
